Good Luck!
by BigEyesBigSmile
Summary: In which Marinette's a princess, Alya's a nosy investigator, Nino's a bodyguard, and Adrien's an undercover agent working to kidnap the princess. However, for each and every one of them, nothing goes as planned. (AU no miraculous)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette waved to her "parents" as she left her "home" and headed for school. It had been a three years attending public school. After much complaining, reasoning, and straight up begging, her real parents had agreed to send her to school so she could experience a "normal" life. However, they had a few conditions. Firstly, Marinette couldn't tell anyone who she really was. Secondly, she would have a fake name, fake parents, fake address, and pretty much fake everything. Being a princess was dangerous and many would just love to get their hands on her. So Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng weren't her real parents. But they spent more time with her during the past three years than her actual parents so to Marinette, they were truly her mom and dad. Marinette was also a fake name. Her real name, Marie Antoinette Archambault was her actual name but she had become so accustom to Marinette that she preferred Marinette. It was sweeter.

Thirdly, she had to have a bodyguard. So Nino, son of one of her guards who had been trained since he could walk, had volunteered. She and Nino were really good friends and had looked forward to spending time together as normal students. So long as no one tried to kill her or kidnap her, they would live happily as innocent, ordinary high school students.

Fourthly, she had to change her appearance. She had taken to dying her original blonde hair dark blue/black. Only afterwards did she slightly regret it because what kind of person has black hair and blue eyes. The combination is unheard of really. But it looked good… but it was obviously dyed. She also wore no make-up or anything which really did change her appearance. It's amazing what adding creams, powders, and other assortments of things can do to your face.

So while she was definitely princess incognita, she was truly living and having fun.

Then, Marinette's perky steps dissipated into a slow somber walk. This was her last year before being coronated and permanently forced into the Royal life. Coronated at as crown princess at sixteen, her studies would consist of more serious things. Normal classes such as math, science, literature, and things would be shoved to the background. So although she had enjoyed her years of school, they were but a taste of a life she could never have.

While walking slowly, Marinette wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. So naturally, she ran into someone. Walking right into their back, she caused the person in front of her to stumble. Unable to catch herself, she started to fall.

 _"Poop."_ She thought as she began to fall towards the pavement.

However, the person in front of her was incredible smooth and agile and fast. Turning around, the person caught her and hoisted her upwards. Finding herself staring into green eyes, the princess vaguely registered anything else. He was… he was… a prince.

With perfect blonde hair, a slim but built body, a flawless outfit, and green eyes you could get lost in, the guy, or rather, boy, in front of her was faultless. Marinette briefly thought of several suitors who she had been forced to walk with before, none of them coming close to the boy in front of her now. Blushing, Marinette couldn't think of anything to say.

"I… "

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked.

His voice was so smooth and Marinette felt she could listen to it all day long. However, the worry on his face brought her back down to planet earth. Blushing even more fiercely, Marinette blurted,

"Please pardon my appalling error!"

Then she cringed. She was using her royal tongue! The kind of language that she only used when around nobles and her real parents; she had spent a year trying to learn how to speak normally. But whenever she got nervous, she started using it again.

"Uhh… you are pardoned?" The boy said slowly as if unsure what to make of her.

"I was not vigilant- I mean, I wasn't really looking where I was going so… I kind of ran into you… I'm sorry…" She rambled.

"No problem." He said smiling.

At this, Marinette smiled as well. With an internal sigh of relief, she hoped she would fix her speech so he wouldn't catch her blundering again.

"Are you going to school?" He suddenly asked.

Nodding, Marinette replied, "Yes, I am. It's that one, just down the road."

"What a coincidence, so am I!" The boy exclaimed.

Instantly taking a liking to him, in more ways than one, Marinette beamed.

"I'm Marinette!" She said happily.

"I'm Adrien." He replied.

-}-{-

Alya, having pulled an all-nighter, noticed her reflection. Her eyes were red and slightly blood-shot. This didn't come from doing homework all night, no; it came from staring at a screen from twelve to seven in the morning. She was so close to cracking this case; the story about the princess of France. Marie Antoinette Archambault was the only princess of France who regularly, during school semester, disappeared from the palace. Many conspiracy theorists claimed that the princess herself didn't exist and was just a ploy while others said she was a stuck up prick who preferred staying in many different homes for winter, spring, and fall. But Alya knew the truth. She was not a conspiracy theorist. In fact, if you called her one, she would punch you in the face, knee you in the South Pole, and make you wish you had never been born.

She was an investigator.

Alya was sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the Princess Marie Antoinette Archambault was actually attending school. There were some reports, gossipers from the palace that claimed she had come to her parents exactly three years ago and begged to be allowed to attend public school. Most people had dismissed these assertions but not Alya. Alya knew that unless proven false, take everything at face value. She believed these statements were real and had cross referenced them with supposed sightings of the princess. Narrowing things down, she had deduced that the princess was attending one of three schools. One of them being her own school, Alya was particularly excited. She wanted to get to the bottom of this; that's what being an investigator is about.

"Alya!" she heard one of her little sisters scream at the top of her lungs. "It's time for school! Get your butt down here! Mom says so!"

Alya groaned. Right now, she was in no mood or health to go to school. But she had to. Deciding that she needed to look like a decent human, she dug into her make up drawer and applied foundation, under eye, concealer, and some contour, she gave herself a check in the mirror. Her eyes were still blood shot but she didn't particularly care. She just didn't want her mom making her visit the hospital… or taking away her computer which was instant death.

Grabbing her school bag, she raced downstairs, grabbed a croissant, and exited her home walking along the streets. It was a new school year and a new school to top it off. She wasn't particularly looking forward to it either. Alya felt she had bigger things to be doing. That she wasn't supposed to be sitting down, acting nice, and answering questions like a good little girl. She would be out there in the world, fighting against injustice, battling against prejudice, and pursuing equality.

Sighing, she entered the classroom slightly early. Sitting by herself, she watched as more students trickled in. Someone who really caught her eye was a blond haired, blue eyed girl who walked in like she owned the place. She exuded confidence and practically screamed royalty. Alya took special interest in her; after all, her school was one of the possible places that the princess could be attending. After sitting for a moment in one place, the blonde marched over to another seat and plopped her butt down there.

 _"Strange,"_ Alya thought.

A moment later, three people entered the room looking like the best of friends. To the right was a tall but slightly hunching guy who wore a cap on his head. He had large black glasses and big brown eyes and he wore an overly large hoodie. To the left was a blonde guy who looked like he came from the cover of a magazine. With slightly spike blond hair, warm green eyes, and a stylish outfit, he screamed perfection. And in between them was a petite girl with definitely dyed dark blue hair. She had piercing blue eyes and walked with perfect posture. But they were laughing and obviously talking and joking amongst themselves like a good pair of friends. Looking around for seats, the blue hair girl sighed before leaving her little group and walking up to the other blonde hair girl who had switched seats a moment ago.

"Chloe… you're in my seat…" She started.

Chloe scoffed and replied, "Oh, my bad. I'll get off as soon as you prove you're ownership of this particular seat… except you can't."

"I've always sat there…" the girl sighed.

"Well too bad." Another girl, a red head snapped. "New year, new seats."

"Besides," Chloe said smiling at the blonde haired guy who was slightly shrinking back, "Adrien's here and he's going to sit with me!"

The blue hair girl blinked for a moment.

"You know Adrien?"

"Know him? We're best friends! Now shoo before I make you!"

"Actually-"The blond hair boy, now Adrien started but he didn't get any further because Alya had witnessed enough.

Even if this blonde hair girl was the princess, she was not going to sit by and let her bully another person. Marching over with purpose in every step, Alya put her hands on her hips and jabbed,

"Who elected you queen of seats!"

"Oh look, someone's trying to be a hero." Chloe said with overly fake adoration. "What are you going to do, shoot beams at me with your glasses?"

"Look Chloe," The blue hair girl said softly. "I don't know what I did to make us enemies but if you want to sit with your friend, I won't stop you. Just… can you just stop for one year?" The girl pleaded.

Chloe stuck her nose up in the air and didn't say anything else. At this, Alya snapped,

"Watch yourself. If you stick your nose up any higher, you'll drown when it rains."

Before things could get violent, the teacher came in and ordered everyone to take their seats. The blue haired girl sat beside Alya and to her surprise and joy, the boy, Adrien ended up sitting beside the other boy who had been with the blue haired girl. It was so satisfying watching Chloe's face turn purple with anger and complete rage.

At least this school year wasn't going to be boring.

-}-{-

Nino answered his private white phone, the one only used for direct communications with the protection program for the princess. The hired group of surveillance people, bodyguards, agents, and tech people dedicated to protecting her highness. Because Nino's father was in charge and because of his training and age, Nino was really the only possible option to join her highness in school. He was trained to fight, taught to deceive, educated to shoot, and cultivated to take bullets. Whatever it took to protect the princess. Some argued that it was unethical to teach a child these things but Nino didn't mind. Not only was he protecting his princess, he was shielding his best friend.

"Agent… "Nino heard the laugh and sighed. "007? Are you James bond?" The amused voice asked.

"I was thirteen!" Nino defended. "When they asked me, I thought it was cool!"

The voice coughed and became serious. "Anyway, ignoring that. Agent 007 we have a status update for you."

"Yes sir." Nino replied professionally.

"It has been brought to our attention that the terrorist Hawkmoth has set his sights on capturing the princess. He's even gone as far as realizing she's not in the palace at the moment. We suspect a leak in the program but we're working on that. We have information that Hawkmoth has sent in his own agent to apprehend the princess. Be vigilant and don't let her out of your sight. Right now, the Queen and King are debating on whether or not to bring her back home. While in the palace she would have more security but everyone would know her location. However, right now, she's going to be staying in school. Just watch out for her… we all know the princess…"

"Of course…" Nino answered.

He knew how stubborn and headstrong she got. Vividly, he remembered that one time they had been in the bank for some reason and the bank had been robbed. Turned into hostages, Marinette had got that "look" in her eye. She had retrieved his gun from his hoodie and fired at the lights, sparking just enough confusion for the police to get in. Afterwards, Nino had practically shouted at her. She was royalty. She shouldn't be risking her life. Of course Marinette just lifted her chin and replied,

"These are my people and as a member of the royal family, it's my duty to protect them."

That girl was too stubborn for her own good.

"Good luck… Agent 007…" The guy on the other end burst into laughter and Nino could only scowl and hang up. He really regretted choosing that name. But his father told him anything so… little Nino asked for 007 and now he was stuck with it.

Slipping his white phone in a secret pocket in his back pack, Nino slung it over his shoulders. He could feel it hit the gun which was hidden by his hoodie. Nino had hoped that no day would come where he would actually have to use it, but if it meant protecting her highness, than that was fine with Nino. Usually, he met the princess half way to school and they walked together into the classroom. Because of this, many assumed that they were a couple or something but definitely not. There had been a faze where he had a minor crush on her, but time, and reality had killed it. As he walked a bit farther, he saw Marinette talking and laughing with… someone new. He was mildly familiar which was strange because Nino had never seen him before. The blonde boy said something and Marinette laughed.

Nino sighed. The princess was way too trusting.

Coming up behind them Nino smoothly put his arm around Marinette's shoulder and said casually, "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

Blushing more than Nino thought was humanly possible, the princess turned a violent shade of pink. She replied,

"I can assure you this is not what you perceive!"

Nino stifled a laugh. Whenever she got nervous, her royal tongue would always slip out. She must really dig this guy. Nino eyed him, surveying everything. His clothes were fitting enough so that he couldn't conceal a weapon. He looked innocent enough but there was just… something off about him. Nino shrugged. If he was going to hang around the princess, than it would give Nino plenty of time to watch him.

"I'm Nino!" He held out his other hand to the stranger.

"Adrien." The blond hair boy replied.

"So what are you two doing here this fine morning besides going to school?" He questioned.

"I accidentally ran into him." Marinette said.

"So your clumsiness struck again?" Nino jabbed. Looking at Adrien, he quipped, "Watch out. She's got four left feet. When at a party, stand away from the snack table unless you want to get everything dumped on you."

Marinette scowled. "It was an accident."

"When I went home, my parents thought I had partaken in a food fight." Nino deadpanned.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Adrien said.

Nino looked at him. "Nachos, cupcakes, punch, and a chocolate fountain on my head to top everything off."

"That sounded like a food-tastic evening." Adrien punned.

Marinette and Nino stared at him not believing he had actually said that.

"What?"

Needless to say, by the time they had entered the classroom, Nino's suspicions had subsided about this new person. He seemed like a normal guy. But he couldn't shake the feeling that not all was as it seemed.

-}-{-

In a dark and airy room, a man wearing deepest black stood. He intimidated many people but Chat Noir was idiotically not shaken. Dressed entirely in black and wearing a mask on his face, Agent Chat looked like someone directly out of a spy novel. Chat Noir was not easily frightened and that was both a good and bad things. He was never afraid to take on a challenge, but never knew when his limits were crossed. But there was another reason Agent Chat Noir was not afraid. The man before him was his…

"I've come father."

"Very good." The man replied. "You know why I sent for you?"

"Not particularly." Chat answered.

"After much research and searching, we have narrowed down the whereabouts of the princess herself. The only problem is that she resides… in a school. None of the mercenaries or agents is young enough or trained enough to take on a mission this important except you."

"Let me get this straight. You want me, because I'm seventeen, to go undercover and… "

"Capture her. We'll hold her for ransom and make millions. Enough to fund our… other projects. Do you agree?" The man said.

Although his father was asking, Chat knew he had no choice. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He also didn't particularly like it either. But it was what he had been doing all his life and nothing was going to change. Always eager to please have been another one of Chat's many faults.

"I agree." Chat replied smoothly.

"Very well… good luck… Adrien."

 **author's note**

 **I know what ya'll are going to say. Everyone's slightly out of character and Marinette definately has blue hair and etc. But it's an AU and when you change the background of characters, ultimately the characters themselves would change. And also... I know Marinette mutters and stutters but when you're a princess, that's not really an option so instead, I have her switching to her "royal" tongue. Honestly, I'm just having fun with this fic.**

 **I hope you all do too!**

 **Smiles!**

 **BigEyesBigSmile**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Royal family has graciously allowed us to have this fieldtrip so be on your best behavior. Everyone stay in a group. No goofing off. No wandering about. No laughing, no talking, no touching anything, don't cause a commotion, and most importantly, no phones, cameras, or any other video or picture taking devices; I'm looking at you Ms. Alya." Miss Bustier glared at the young investigator.

A couple weeks into the semester and Alya had already been labeled as a trouble maker. It wasn't that she wanted trouble, she just wanted information.

Alya said nothing and slipped her phone in her pocket. She looked around the castle courtyard intrigued. It was absolutely awesome that the school fieldtrip was to the Royal Palace because it gave her for lack of a better word, snoop a round. The rules which Miss Bustier had put in place were going to make things difficult…

Putting her hands into her pockets, Alya whistled and tried to look unsuspicious but the look Miss Bustier was giving her already told her enough. The angle of her down turned eyebrows, the slightly red eyes from lack of sleep, and the charming scowl on her face signified that unless Alya was lucky, she wouldn't be able to get away. She was going to be watched.

Alya needed a distraction but she couldn't be the cause of it otherwise… the consequences would be great. The last time she had caused a stir which involved exploding toilets (don't ask) she had been suspended for three days and her parents had taken away her phone… Alya wasn't exactly sure how she survived. Those three days were a hazy mess in her mind. Back to the distraction.

What would cause enough disturbance to allow her to get away, while also not causing too much of a mess? And how could she do it without being directly involved?

Turns out, she didn't need to do anything. Chloe helped her… Chloe…

As they were walking along the halls being led by a tour guide spouting random facts, Chloe sighed and checked her phone in full view of their _lovely_ teacher. Like a hawk, Miss Bustier swooped in, picking up her phone and scanning the screen. Chloe screamed like she had been attacked. All at once, security lights started flashing and alarms blared. The class started panicking but Alya saw this as her chance to escape. Running off, Alya hoped she wouldn't be called out.

She wasn't.

Alya smirked. After running a few halls down, she stopped to catch her breath before pulling out her phone again. Previously downloading some blue prints of the palace, Alya pulled them up and began to navigate the seemingly endless halls. Her destination was the princess's room. In the back of her mind, it registered that if she was caught, she could be charged with breaking and entering, treason, and loads of other stuff but Alya often charged into things not weighing the cost beforehand. The hall she travelled in was lined with suits of finely polished armor and tapestries which stretched from the ceiling to the ground. It looked magnificent in an old fashion way.

Suddenly, the lights went out instantly and for a moment, Alya didn't breathe. She didn't realize how spooky the castle could be in complete darkness. There were no windows in the hall she was traveling in and the elegance of the palace had turned into eeriness with the lack of light. Then, Alya heard steps behind her. Panicking for once, Alya dove behind a tapestry which reminded Alya of a giant curtain.

The steps were soft and almost unnoticeable. Alya was surprised she had even managed to hear them, but she guessed it was the lack of noise which allowed her to hear the lone steps. There was only one person and he or she was walking at quite a quick pace. Then, the person stopped. A voice which sounded slightly familiar suddenly whispered,

"Why are you calling now?"

"Yes, I'm in the palace and I'm working on retrieving more Intel."

A pause, the masculine voice was obviously talking to someone but Alya couldn't make out what the other voice was saying. She could barely hear it.

"I can't do that right now, not here."

"Look, I understand you're worried but I have everything under control- I know it's been nearly a month but they hid her well. I have some suspicions but until everything is certain, I can't blow my cover."

"… I don't care. You put me on this mission and I'm trying to do it. If you keep calling, you'll risk my identity. Good bye."

The voice said irate.

The guy stopped talking and began walking again, going in the same direction Alya was heading. Her brain gears spinning, Alya guessed that this person was an agent of some sort. Whether they were working for the king and queen or some other organization, Alya didn't know. But she decided to follow him. Why? Because Alya couldn't let an anomaly like this slip out of her hands. She didn't know exactly what was going on and she wanted to find out. In a nutshell, Alya hated not knowing. It irritated her to no end when she wasn't in the inner circle.

However, because of the dark, she wasn't able to follow him well. The light finally turned on and he was gone and Alya was mad. Grunting because she lost him, she whipped out her phone and checked the blueprints again and went on her way to find the princess's room. Luckily, the princess's room was in the exact hall she was standing in. The door which was across from her was dark blue and had silver decorations on it. In order to open the door, one had to scan their face. But Alya had a picture of the princess's face. Once, she had tried taking a picture of her dad's face and using it to open his laptop when he had taken away her own as a punishment and it worked. Alya just hoped it would work for the princess's door.

Putting the picture up against the scanner, Alya waited for a moment, praying her plan would work. To her surprise and joy, the scanner let out a high pitched noise and showed a green light. The door opened and Alya did a little victory dance as she entered the princess's room.

Alya was slammed with red and black. The walls of the room were decorated with red with black polka dotted wallpaper and the bed was a stunning red. The carpet was black along with most of the furniture in the room. The room was classy on a whole other level. Walking in a daze, Alya was startled by an automated voice which said,

"Welcome back your highness. Would you like to change?"

A door which was nearly invisible opened up and inside it were the most clothes Alya had ever seen. They all followed a pattern though. Most of them were red and black. In the corner was the large room/closet was a cocktail dress. Its skirt was divided in layers which puffed it up. The top was sleek with straps that came down to a little belt in the middle. It was startling red with black dots. It reminded Alya of a ladybug. The dress also looked a bit familiar but Alya didn't know why. Still inside the closet which was larger than her own room, she spied a box in the corner. It looked like it was just big enough to hold… a diary. Alya grinned evilly.

Opening the box, she smiled as she plucked the book from its container and opened it.

 _'Dear Diary…_

 _Sometimes, I have no idea what I'm doing. Everything is so confusing and my life feels like it's spiraling out of control. The school semester has started and I'm feeling slightly depressed. I'm going to the same school_ _Collège Françoise Dupont_ _, and still stuck with-'_ A hand grabbed Alya. Suddenly, Alya found herself pinned against the wall. She yelled and then a voice said confused, "Alya?"

The grip loosened and Alya turned around ready to give whoever was behind her a piece of her mind when she saw it was,

"Nino?"

"Alya what on earth are you doing here! This area is complete restricted to unauthorized personnel." Nino exclaimed.

"… Well what are you doing here?" Alya shot back.

Nino paused for a moment like a deer caught in headlights.

"I… I… was looking for you! There was a blackout and the palace security believed the system was hacked so the tour was cancelled and I was sent to look for you."

"So you weren't the mysterious guy from earlier?" Alya wondered aloud.

Suddenly, Nino turned serious and said,

"What mysterious guy?"

The look Nino was giving her made Alya falter just a bit. He looked so… severe.

"… After the power went out this strange guy appeared behind me; I hid behind some tapestries and then after answering a call, he walked away. I tried to follow him but couldn't keep up. Then I… may have broken into the princess's room and… you know the rest." Alya mumbled.

"Tell me what he said." Nino questioned harshly which also surprised Alya.

"Something about a mission and… blowing covers… and stuff…" Alya honestly tried to think hard but the stare Nino was giving her was making it incredibly hard to focus.

"I see…" Nino answered.

Taking off his back pack, Nino reached into it before stopping abruptly. He looked at Alya and then sighed before saying,

"Let's head back."

Alya eyed him suspiciously. He was acting awfully strange. Really strange from the adorkable DJ in class; it was almost as if he was… hiding something.

"You aren't going to tell anyone about this are you?" Alya said after a moment, suddenly worried about the impending punishment which awaited her if Nino ratted her out.

"Because surveillance was down, no one probably saw you on camera and since you didn't have any evil motives or didn't steal anything, I'll let this slide." Nino sighed.

"Thanks…" Alya replied looking at him.

At that moment, neither of them noticed that they had stared at each other a bit longer than they should have. Alya noticed how… for lack of a better word, handsome he looked when he was serious. In class, Nino had always been a dork. He mixed music, he smiled awkwardly, followed all the rules, and made… cute mistakes like the one time he left the class's goldfish in another classroom… with a pet cat… r.i.p. Mr. Bubbles… But with a solemn expression, and fierce brown eyes… he borderline hot for a moment. Then Alya looked away. Although she didn't show it, she was slightly panicking on the inside.

"Just don't let me catch you doing anything like this again." Nino finally said.

Alya nodded but crossed her fingers behind her back. She didn't know a whole lot about Nino but Nino didn't know a whole lot about her. If she wanted information, she'd get it; if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

Marinette waited anxiously for Alya to come over. It had been a couple weeks since their encounter and they had quickly become the best of friends. With Alya's wild theories and accusations, it never got boring with her. It was extremely funny when Alya began talking about her. Marinette couldn't help but laugh as Alya conjured up crazy ideas or spouted certain facts from the internet about yours truly. Alya was just generally fun to have around and to talk to. Marinette had never really had any friends who were her age and girls. All the maids and servants in the castle were typically older and to her, the rest of the nobles and their daughters seemed… stuck up. If Marinette were honest, when she first came to public school, she had been stuck up as well. Perhaps that's why Chloe disliked her. They had occasionally clashed in the beginning.

But as the people around her, especially Nino, helped her find her true self, and allowed her to grow in the most normal way possible, Marinette changed for the better and consider herself no more and no less than the common people. However, Chloe stayed the same. As the daughter of the Mayor in Paris, Chloe felt she was entitled to everything. Marinette sighed. Only a couple times had Chloe and Marinette met face to face with their respective titles. During that time, Marinette usually wore a blond wig as opposed to dying her hair blond again. She couldn't bear to part with the shade of dark blue which she had grown so accustom to. Also, Marinette had been wearing makeup put on her by the best the royal family could afford. Marinette could barely recognize herself. Thankfully, Chloe didn't either. But sometimes, Chloe would stare a little too hard and Marinette would get worried. However, nothing had happened… yet.

If Marinette should be worried about anyone, it was Alya. Although her ideas were often far-fetched, they were forming a pattern which was drifting ever closer to the truth. If Marinette did nothing, then Alya would definitely find out her true identity and Marinette didn't want to lose her friend.

A knock on the trap door drew her out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" Marinette exclaimed as Alya popped her head out of the door.

"Hey girl!" Alya said as she entered Marinette's room.

"Hi! What took you so long?" Marinette jabbed.

"Nothing just had to get past your bodyguards!" Alya drawled.

Marinette froze for a second. "Bodyguards?"

"Yeah, I swear, your parents watch you. Like all the time… I think I met their standards but they asked me a lot of questions. I'm not even a boy!" Alya ranted.

Marinette sighed. "Yeah, they can be like that sometimes but it's only because they care."

Alya was too busy looking around the room to listen to Marinette. She grinned wickedly and got that "I'm going to ask you a bunch of embarrassing questions" look which usually meant trouble for Marinette.

"I see you have more pictures of Adrien…" Alya said mischievously.

Marinette blushed. Ever since finding out he was a model, she had begun to cut out pictures of him from magazines. Marinette knew it was probably a bad habit and bordering on stalker but she just _loved_ staring at him… was that bad?

"Yeah… I do…" Marinette answered softly.

"You need to tell him you like him and go on a date. It's as easy as that." Alya stated.

"No it's not!" Marinette wailed. "I can't just ask him on a date! He's perfect and I'm not. He's witty and mildly funny unless he's punning then I can't stand it but at the same time I can because it's him! How can anyone say no to him! I know I should be careful because this is kind of getting out of control but I just can't stop. Where are the brakes on this rollercoaster they call love? It wouldn't even work in the end because I'm -"Marinette stopped herself before she said too much.

 _"I'm a princess…"_ she said to herself. And as a princess, her family expected much from her. In the end, it would just be a few dates before she would have to break it off. And if Marinette allowed herself to even date him, she would probably never be able to go back. So it was best that she didn't even start.

"I'm just… not good enough for him… he's cool and awesome and handsome and just… perfect…" While she wasn't completely telling the truth, she wasn't lying either. Although she had been told countless times how amazing, wise, and beautiful she was, she still suffered from low self-esteem.

"Don't tell yourself that girl. I've seen the way he looks at you. If I didn't know any better, he reciprocated your feelings." Alya huffed.

"Maybe… but it just… can't be Alya… it wouldn't work." Marinette finally sighed.

"Why not? You already love him!" Alya complained.

"First of all, love is a strong word. Honestly, don't you think it's a little weird that we use the same word to describe, for example, pizza, as we do our friends and crushes? I mean, when you say, I love pizza and also say, I love my parents, you're kind of putting pizza and your parents on the same level… it just doesn't work. So before I say I love someone, I have to really mean it. I don't love Adrien… but I do like him… so yeah… but it still wouldn't work!" Marinette said after getting a bit sidetracked.

"First point taken. Second point _thrown out the window_. Come on Marinette." Alya dragged out her friend's name.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Marinette said exasperated.

"… Fine… for now… and only because I respect you as my friend…" Alya said.

Trying to distract Alya with another subject, Marinette suddenly said,

"Any news on the princess?"

"Oh! I'm glad you reminded me! Yes! I've finally narrowed it down to our school!"

Sweat started trickling down Marinette's neck. Alya was smarter than most people gave her credit for; mostly it had to do with her slacking off on her school work to focus on her "investigations" as Alya dubbed them. Her homework was often neglected and left incomplete. This resulted in Alya receiving many D's and E's, occasionally F's. It wasn't that she was a genius in the subjects either. The more she slacked off, the less she knew. Marinette often found herself tutoring her friend because when she did try to do her homework, she usually had no clue how to do it. Her strength didn't lie there, no, Alya's true gem was her logical thinking and her ability to navigate the internet flawlessly.

Alya was able to make sense of the craziest of mysteries and riddles. Her ability to separate fact from fiction and reality from staged was uncanny. Her deductions were usually spot on and nothing ever fazed her, even the most wild of theories to Alya was still plausible until proven incorrect. This was why Marinette was always a little nervous around her because it seemed that every day Alya came closer and closer to the truth.

"… How did you do that?" Marinette gulped.

"You know that field trip you missed to the Royal Palace?" Alya started.

Marinette nodded. She had bailed because of a royal function she had to attend. Also, she didn't want to be recognized or anything.

"I used the opportunity to do some snooping and questioning. I was even able to gain access to the princess' room!" Alya said excitedly.

Marinette gasped. "How on earth did you get past security?"

"… I didn't… "

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning I got caught."

"Then why are you-"

"Nino caught me snooping around." Alya interrupted. "I didn't even know he followed me and I was pretty sure I was alone until all of a sudden he was behind me! I swear he has the stealth of a secret agent sometimes! When he's not being a DJ dork."

Marinette laughed at both the DJ dork and Alya's spot on simile.

"He caught me looking around and promptly proceeded to shove me out claiming I shouldn't have been there!" Alya said angrily.

"Well you shouldn't have been there." Marinette huffed a little peeved with Alya's antics.

"… but it's for the greater good!" Alya exclaimed.

"Of who?" Marinette said back.

"… Alright, so maybe breaking into the princess's room was a bit far."

"A bit?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"The one thing that went well was that I may have found her diary." Alya eyes lit up.

Marinette paled.

"You located my- the princess's chronicle?" Marinette said slipping into royal tongue because of how nervous she was.

"Yeah but Nino stopped me before I could read it. Then we left. Thankfully, Nino didn't rat me out which was kind of surprising since he's pretty… uptight when it comes to certain rules."

Marinette exhaled.

"Well, sounds like you had fun… and are closer than ever to the truth…" Marinette sighed regaining normal speech.

Suddenly, an idea sprang up in Marinette's head.

"Hey Alya, I need to go to the bathroom, be back in a second. Oh, and pull out your math so we can start studying as soon as I get back!"

Alya groaned as Marinette quickly grabbed her phone and headed for the bathroom. The phone which she grabbed was titanium white and matched with Nino's. There were only a couple numbers on it but the one she pressed was Nino's.

"Marinette are you okay?" Nino's voice asked worriedly.

"… I forgot this was the emergency phone." Marinette replied.

"Marinette!" Nino said slightly exasperated.

"Well this is sort of an emergency!" Marinette defended.

"What?"

"I need you to throw Alya off my scent." Marinette explained. "She's digging too deep and getting way too close for comfort! She said she found my princess diary!"

"I know, I'm the one who caught her." Nino replied.

"She also said you didn't tell on her…" Marinette said insinuating a few things.

She could practically see him blushing as he sputtered,

"It was only because I had to keep my status a secret!"

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." Marinette replied smugly.

Marinette was a complete hypocrite when it came to teasing friends. Although she hated it when Alya did it to her, she would do it to Nino without a moment's hesitation.

"Marinette if you don't have anything important to say, I'm going to hang up right now." Nino stated.

"I already told you! I need you throw her off my scent. We need to make it seem like someone else is the princess!"

"… You mean tactic _Alpha Beta Charlie Fettuccini Water Buffalo_ *? … I can't believe we actually use that as a name." Nino sighed.

"You're the one who came up with it agent 007." Marinette jabbed.

"It was cool!" Nino defended

"Not the point. The point is we need to make it seem like someone other than me is the princess. Someone like…" Marinette grinned the widest her cheeks would let her. "Chloe…?"

"She's already the daughter of the mayor." Nino deadpanned. "She doesn't need any more titles."

"But she acts like a princess… sort of. I mean, we were kind of similar when I first started school so-"

"I admit you were kind of a pain before you started this whole public school thing but Chloe was and is on a whole other level. But… Chloe is the only other blonde hair blue eyed combination in our class aside from Mylene but Mylene doesn't act like a princess so… I can see framing Chloe as a possibility." Nino finally said.

"So we frame Chloe?" Marinette asked.

"We frame Chloe." Nino confirmed.

* * *

How to frame someone 101; Nino's guide to dropping the blame onto someone else. Number one, surround them with evidence. And make the evidence as convicting and real as possible.

All day yesterday, Nino had been recording, editing, writing, and filming. Today, on this dreary, wet, and cold spring day, he would put his plan into action. The goal was to make it seem that Chloe was the princess and only posing as the mayor's daughter so she could still enjoy her wealth and status. Most of this "evidence" relied mostly on chance but it was the best he could scrape together in such a short amount of time. After all, Chloe already lived like a princess and she announced her title like it was nothing; most people would conclude that if Chloe was the princess, she would have no trouble proclaiming it from the roof tops.

"Hey Alya!" Nino said running up to her in the halls. "Marinette told me that you were searching for the princess and I found something I think might help."

Alya looked at him excitedly and said,

"What?"

"Look at this letter I found. It's written in extremely good penmanship and just read it."

 _'Dear Darling,_

 _I hope school has been quite enjoyable and that awful girl, Marinette, has not been much trouble. Do not worry darling. If she becomes too bothersome, just write to us and we shall make sure she transfers. Father is doing well, as well as one can when loaded down with such a heavy burden as a crown. Do your studies well and we hope to see you for the Masquerade of Spring. Write back soon darling._

 _Your mother,_

 _Queen Louise Camille Margaux Archambault'_

Alya's eyes widened.

"Where did you find this?!"

"You'll never guess." Nino said smugly.

"Just tell me!" Alya pleaded.

"Chloe Bourgeois' locker. She's totally the princess!" Nino announced with false excitement.

"No way! Chloe is already the mayor's daughter. And everyone can tell that those two are related." Alya scoffed.

"Think about it." Nino reasoned. "Chloe acts like a stuck up princess, has the money, and way more power than just a mayor's daughter. Every time she picks up that phone to call her father, everyone panics. Like the person she's calling isn't the Mayor… that maybe… it's the king. Also, it could be that she's just posing as the Mayor's daughter because she wanted to keep all the wealth and status without being a walking target. Come on Alya, you have to admit that it's very plausible. Add this letter to the stack and well… what other conclusion could you come to?"

Alya thought for a moment.

"Maybe… just maybe… but I'll need more evidence to act on this theory." Alya finally said.

"I can also provide that. Watch this." Nino said as Chloe came up.

"Hey Chloe, can you help me with something?" Nino asked innocently.

"What?" She said with a bratty voice.

"I need your expert opinion on the state of this country your _highness_." Nino accented the highness part.

Not batting an eye, Chloe replied,

"The economy is doing well, the royal family is safe, everyone's happy, and although we have some problems with terrorists, we're all doing fine." Chloe replied icily.

"Thanks… _your majesty_ …" Nino said.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't bother me again glasses." Chloe snapped and walked away.

Alya's jaw dropped and Nino smirked. Chloe, although she was bratty, had a decent brain in her head… buried under gossiping and laziness. She also kept up the news and tabloids. Nino knew all of this because as the Mayor's daughter, she was kept under surveillance, but not nearly as much as Marinette. She was also used to being treated like a queen all the time so if Nino slipped in a "your highness" she wouldn't try to correct him.

"… This is all very superficial… but it's worth checking into… she just might be the princess…" Alya finally said.

Suddenly, Adrien was beside Nino saying,

"What are you guys talking about? I heard someone say princess!"

Nino was suddenly wary of his friend's interest. Alya, not catching on at all, replied,

"I'm searching for the princess Marie Antoinette Archambault. You know how she always goes missing? My theory is that she actually attends school! I've even narrowed it down to- and you'll never believe it- our school! I'm so close to cracking this case! All I need to do is to find out who she is! And just now, Nino gave me this!" She showed the letter to Adrien. "He found it in Chloe's locker! And earlier, we were talking to Chloe and Nino addressed her as your majesty and highness and stuff and she didn't bat an eye. Like she was completely used to being called titles! My new lead… Chloe Bourgeois." Alya said excitedly.

"Interesting… really interesting… can I join your little search party?" Adrien asked.

"I don't see why not." Alya answered.

Nino sighed inwardly. Why did everyone trust so easily? Couldn't they tell when things didn't line up? When one person was acting slightly suspicious? Why did they assume it was just part of their character? Or downplayed their actions as a simple quirk? Couldn't they tell when a person was not acting as they should?

Or maybe the problem was with Nino. That he couldn't see past people's faults to their true character. That he saw everyone as a suspect or a criminal unless they could prove otherwise. Even these… teenagers… who were extremely young mentally and physically; he was distrustful of them. Even though he really didn't have to be. He tried to give everyone a fair chance but more often than not, he just could trust people.

The mix of these to traits often kept him from ever making friends and often kept him alive. He had been hurt by numerous people who had once upon a time, convinced him to trust them, only to try and use him to gain access to the palace.

"Nino?" Alya said bringing him out his thoughts.

For a moment, their eyes met again. Nino distinctly remembered finding her in the palace. He had been so afraid of her being Hawkmoth's agent, sent to capture the princess. But when he looked at her, her defiant eyes showed her fiery spirit which was not a sign of a broken undercover agent. Nino often wished his spirit was still intact. That, and the lack of ability to defend herself showed Nino that Alya was definitely not the hidden agent.

"Nino." Alya said again.

"… Yes…?" He said awkwardly after a moment.

"Are you responsive?" Alya inquired.

"… Yes…?" He said.

"Class is starting..." Alya pointed to the door.

"Right…" Nino coughed before heading into class.

Whether the problem of trusting people was with him or not, Nino was suddenly and very painfully aware that he possibly had growing feelings for the spirited red headed girl. He also knew how dangerous that was. For now, he would definitely keep his distance and watch. It was probably just a high-school crush anyway…

* * *

Adrien smirked to himself as he walked "home." Alya was going to be most helpful. He had already known that the princess was attending their school but he still hadn't found out who it was. Of course Chloe wasn't the princess. That much, Adrien knew from actually spending time with her as a kid. The worst moments of his childhood were spent with Chloe. Adrien shuddered as he thought of the annoying clinging girl but by now, he was pretty used to it. A famous model by day, an undercover terrorist agent by night was his life. Being a model generally meant he had fans. And most of his fans were teenage girls who foamed at the mouth when they saw him.

Being a model had also made him pretty immune to overly pretty perfect girls. The ones who had impeccably shaped bodies and round eyes, with a faultless faces and flawless makeup; he just couldn't bring himself to care about them because in his eyes they were fake. He often felt that most of his life was false.

Sometimes… he would dream that he was a normal guy with normal ambitions instead of kidnapping the monarch's daughter. That he was preparing for university and he was afraid of tests instead of people firing guns at him. There were just so many things he wished he could be instead of what he was.

Breaking him from his thoughts, Adrien observed Marinette across the street. In her hand was bakery goods and she was waiting for the light to turn so she could walk to the other side. Then to her horror and Adrien's, an older man began to cross… while the light was still red. Adrien just stood still, prepared to witness a gruesome death, but not Marinette.

Adrien felt his heart clench as Marinette dropped her box of bakery goodness, and rushed into the street, risking her own life, to pull the man to safety. They barely made it. All while Adrien was just standing there. Guilt began to set in. She could have died and Adrien would have just watched.

For the first time in forever, Adrien felt like he had real friends. Marinette, Nino, and Alya, although slightly naïve, and oblivious, had stretched out their hands and welcomed Adrien into their group. Marinette especially; with her little quirks, her stubbornness, and reckless behavior, Adrien had found himself more… interested in her than others. She wasn't fake… but she was beautiful.

Finally, Marinette had crossed the street, without her bakery's box. She suddenly noticed Adrien there and blushed lightly before saying,

"… Good day—I mean, hello Adrien."

"Are you okay?" Adrien found himself asking.

"Huh? Oh… I'm alright." She said, suddenly hiding her hands behind her back.

Without asking permission, Adrien moved forward quickly and snatched her hands, pulling them so he could see them properly. They were seriously scraped and bloody. Marinette winced when he touched them and Adrien sighed.

"You're hurt."

"… I can feel it…" Marinette replied.

"Why did you fling yourself into the road like that? That's dangerous!" He exclaimed.

"That man was going to get injured! I couldn't stand by and watch!" She fired back.

"But you risked your own life!"

"As a prin- good person, I need to watch out for my fellow citizens of Paris!"

Adrien groaned.

"Why do you insist on throwing yourself in the way? You took the blame when Chloe's bracelet went missing. You took the blame when Alya was accused of stealing. You are always taking the blame for something you didn't do." Adrien asked.

"… I just don't want anyone else getting hurt… especially not my friends. I'd do the same for you." Marinette answered.

Adrien felt a little weird all of a sudden. As if… as if…

"I need to head to the clinic and get something done to my hands now." Marinette said.

"Let me go with you." Adrien stated.

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He was going with her to make sure she didn't throw herself in front of a bus for a baby carriage and he was going to figure out what exactly was happening to him.

As they walked along the streets of Paris, Adrien found himself asking about her. Her likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. And in turn, she asked him about his own life. He gave her the text book answers but he really wanted to tell her the truth. He didn't know why. But he just wanted someone to know about him, who he really was. Finally making it to the clinic, Marinette went inside and about a half an hour later came out, expecting Adrien to have left already. But to her surprise, he was still there. With two cones of ice-cream and a smile on his face, he held out a cone to her. Marinette gladly took it, although finding it a bit hard to hold it with her bandaged fingers.

The sun was beginning to set and everything in Adrien's world was… perfect.

"Thanks… for the outing… and for the ice cream…" Marinette whispered to him.

They were sitting on a park bench side by side, Marinette's head on his shoulder. Her big blue eye's looked up at him and Adrien found himself fueled with a desire to… kiss her. Turning his head, he leaned forward. She didn't shy away. But right before their lips met, a certain ringing began in Adrien's ear. A reminder that no matter how much he wished he was a normal guy, he wasn't. Pulling away, Adrien said,

"Sorry… I need to go…" He lied.

A hurt expression appeared on her face and Adrien hated himself for being the one who caused it. She looked at her feet and replied,

"Yeah… I need to be heading home anyway."

Getting up and not even saying goodbye, Marinette ran off, leaving Adrien feeling like crap. He had hurt her. He stood up and kicked the metal bench, hard. He dented the metal. Tapping a button on his watch, a voice rang in his head.

"Another week has passed and no news. I'm beginning to lose faith in you Adrien." His father's voice said disappointed.

"I'm getting closer. Just today, I made contact with… an investigator who is also searching for the princess. I'm working her and we're making some headway. Now please, I am in a public place." Adrien said gritting his teeth.

"Very well. Do not disappoint me." His father said before hanging up.

 _"Wouldn't dream of it."_

Adrien had never been a rebellious child. Whatever his father or mother had asked of him, he'd do. When his mother died, whatever his father asked of him, Adrien would follow through, even if it broke the world's moral standards, even if his father was an evil terrorist. Adrien just couldn't muster enough strength to rebel. He hardly ever wanted to anyway. He was just so used to following through, it barely fazed him anymore.

However, this was Adrien's first undercover mission. He had previously been sent usually as a hit man or even an executioner. He had never been asked to blend in, gain trust, and ultimately, betray. This was his first time. This wasn't the usual for him. So whether he knew it or not, the bonds he had made went deeper. Deeper than he knew.

He wasn't dreaming of it… at least, not yet.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **… So I told myself I would have the next chapter published in two weeks… but then a lot of stuff happened. Firstly, Chinese New Year happened and living in an Asian country with Chinese relatives means visiting, partying, and eating and just getting fat. Along with some laziness, this took a while.**

 **But, this is much longer than the previous chapter so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **And gosh darn! You guys liked this story more than I ever thought you would. I was just sitting in my room thinking after reading Princess Diary mash up with Miraculous going,**

 ** _Having Marinette being a princess isn't a bad idea… but having her being a part time superhero, student, and princess is a bit much. … An AU… where Marinette's a princess… Alya's a detective… Adrien's her bodyguard… but then who's Nino?_**

 **After chatting with my little sister, I evened everything out and then wrote the first chapter! I didn't know you guys would like it so much! Thank you to everyone who followed and faved and reviewed. It means the world to me!**

 **And for those of you who like everything to be logically sound, I know Nino's part in this chapter is very... bleh. I couldn't think of anything he could do that would completely prove that Chloe was the princess without sounding shaky and kind of lame... that's also why this chapter took so long.**

 **But I am doing this story for fun, feels, and most importantly, ADRIENETTE AND DJWIFI!**

 **Also, if you're an Avatar: Last Airbender fan and don't absolutely hate my writing style, please check out my A Dangerous Game **

**I think that's everything…**

 **I don't know when the next update will be but it will be between 1- 3 weeks. I will try not to let it go past three weeks. I have about 7 to 10 chapters planned and am hoping to write something you all can enjoy!**

 **Smiles!**

 **BigEyesBigSmile!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"Something wasn't adding up."_ Alya thought.

It didn't make sense. Why would trained professionals and palace staff allow a seventeen year old boy to run rampant in the palace searching for another teenager? That was illogical and irresponsible. So why had Nino been the one to search and find her?

After Alya had gotten home from school, the palace fieldtrip began playing in her mind, over and over again. Chloe had screamed and the alarms had been triggered. But… they shouldn't have been triggered by Chloe. People yelled all the time and if the alarms turned on every time someone raised their voice, then the palace would constantly be on lock down. Something else must have set off the security system. Or someone else. The mysterious stranger came immediately to mind. The system was hacked, the alarms caused a distraction, and the power went out; it was the perfect set up for someone to sneak in. But sneak in for what?

The guy had mentioned something about a mission. He was assigned to a certain task which included hiding his identity. Nothing was stolen, so it wasn't a robbery. But… but…

 _"Darn my stupid memory!"_ Alya thought upset.

It wouldn't the first time Alya wished for perfect memory; no matter what awful and embarrassing things she had seen. If it meant remembering everything else to the letter, than Alya would gladly sacrifice her mental purity. Back to thinking…

It just wasn't logical that Ms. Bustier or the palace staff let a seventeen year old guy run after her. So why was Nino the one to find her? If one were to think sensibly, either Nino ran off on his own which also brought about the possibility of him being the cryptic visitor, or he had specific ties to the palace. Come to think of it… Nino had never mentioned anything about his parents. Other than being friends with Marinette, Nino hardly said anything about himself. Now of course, Alya just didn't go off announcing about her parents and their occupations, but if asked, she would tell the truth.

 _"Maybe, his parents worked at the palace and he knew his way around… wait… oh Lord…"_ Alya's brain was spinning with the realization. _"How on earth did he get into the princess' room?"_

That was an anomaly that just couldn't be ignored. Nino, her friend and maybe crush, not that Alya would ever admit it, had somehow gained access to the princess's room. That still didn't disprove the theory that he was secretive agent who had been traveling the halls earlier but… Suddenly, Alya remembered something.

While she had been in the closet, sounds were going off in the background. Small little beeps, like the sounds you get when you press buttons on keypads. But there wasn't a keypad when Alya was there. Unless… it was a secret keypad that only specific people could access. The more Alya reasoned, the more it seemed like Nino was either an agent of some sorts or someone who knew their way around the castle explicitly well because of relations who lived/worked there.

Alya had a new mystery to work on; who was Nino?

She had already thrown Chloe being the princess out of the window because the evidence, aside from the letter, was superficial and shaky at best. While surfing the internet, she had found many pictures of the mayor's daughter and the princess herself standing side by side. It still was strange how Chloe had gotten that letter in the first place. It was most likely a fake… but who had put it there… wait… who had given her the letter?

 _"Nino."_ Alya answered herself immediately.

As soon as she got to school tomorrow, he would have a lot of explaining to do; a lot.

"Alya!" Alya heard on of her little sisters calling at the top of her lungs.

"What?" she shouted back.

"Mom wants you to get out of your room and go exercise or something! Now!" Her sister yelled.

Alya groaned. It was 5:00… too much sunlight… and she'd rather watch videos and investigate. She didn't care about working out or anything. Alya was proud of her curves.

"Mom says if you don't go, she's going to take away your phone!" Her sister finished.

"I'm going!" Alya answered obediently.

Losing her phone was deadly.

* * *

It was around 4:30 when Marinette finished her homework. Ever since she had started school, her "parents" had drilled it into her that homework came first. Heading downstairs, she found them baking and the smell was amazing. Looking at her "father's" macaroons, she watched to see if any of them were looking. They weren't. With speed and agility, she quickly moved to snatch a macaroon off the plate. But as soon as she did…

"For that," Her "father" smiled. "You get to help finish this batch."

Marinette rolled her eyes good naturedly and stuffed the delicious cookie in her mouth before washing her hands and throwing on her apron. Another thing she had learned to do ever since coming to the Dupain-Cheng household was cooking, or more appropriately, baking, though she knew some cooking as well. In the palace, she had been fed all her life by the best chefs and greatest cooks. At first, she had been mortified to learn she would have to help bake and cook when she arrived. But over time, as her inner diva softened, she had grown to love the smell of anything baking in the oven. The feel of flour on her hands, and the satisfaction of something turning out well.

Sometimes, Marinette would picture herself without the title. Simply being herself and aspiring to be a baker… or even a fashion designer. An ordinary job, with ordinary parents, just wishing to be the best she could be. But sadly, that dream was a pipe dream.

After finishing the next batch of cookies, finally shoving them into the oven, Marinette wiped the flour off her hands and put her apron back. It was 5:00 and usually, about this time, she would go to the local park and sketch. Sometimes, she would do deliveries for her "parents" but today, they said they'd take care of it **.** Although, Marinette thought they were trying to make her feel better. Donning her black jacket, and shoes, along with grabbing her purse, she walked out the door and onto the streets. Finally alone without anything else to think about, her mind wandered over to the events of yesterday. Somehow, she had rescued an old man from _almost_ getting run over, went on an _almost_ date with Adrien, _almost_ got her first kiss, and still got rejected.

She had run home crying.

That had been a taste of what she could never have. A dream which could never be reached; she realized it every second they spent together… she just hadn't expected the rejection. And it hurt. However, in the end, it was better that she ended up being the one rebuffed and unhappy; she wouldn't be able to do the same to Adrien… Nino had said she was too nice for her own good.

She sat down on a bench which was in view of a little café, where she knew a certain secret agent was monitoring her. He was watching her from the café because he wanted to be inconspicuous… and he was tired of them being mistaken for a couple. (long story )She pulled out her pencil from her purse along with her sketch book and began to draw. Skipping the pages which had her crushes- model's face on them, she tried to think of something to design or sketch but her mind was blank. She thought about calling Nino over anyway just to have someone to talk to… she was lonely.

"Hello…"

* * *

Sitting by himself inconspicuously as possible with his head behind a newspaper, Nino sipped his coffee, watching Marinette. She was conversing with a complete stranger… again, and Nino wondered if he would actually have to leave his comfortable spot just to pull her away and lecture her… again. She was just so trusting; it was painful to look at. Suddenly, the bell above the door jingled and in walked… Adrien. Nino scowled slightly.

After the dolt had completely trashed Marinette's feelings and self-esteem, he thought walking in here was just fine? Sure, they were… friends… but Adrien wasn't going to get let off the hook. Nino was Marinette's friend first and foremost. And being her bodyguard just added to it. He would protect her from anything; terrorists, boys, heartbreaks, and anything in between.

Nino almost snorted and laughed as Adrien sat down in front of him. He was going to get it.

"Before you start, I know. I was a complete jerk and a terrible friend. I know I hurt her… and I'm sorry." Adrien quickly said.

Nino… was surprised to say the least. Of all the things he expected, an apology was not one of them.

"I didn't mean to upset her… I had a call… from my father. He called me in to do an extra photo-shoot and… I ended up ditching her." Adrien explained.

"Yeah, I know, she told me everything." Nino said firmly.

"I know you are her best friend and you know her more than anyone else. So I was wondering how on earth I would be able to make it up with her." Adrien asked timidly.

"Look…" Nino sighed. "You're a good guy Adrien, and I'm sure you didn't mean to upset her on purpose. But… she's going to kill me for tell you this…" Nino muttered. "She likes- wait…"

Nino halted his words when he stared past Adrien, outside at the bench she was "supposed to be sitting on." Where Marinette once was, she was not and that sent off all sorts of alarms in Nino.

"What? What does she like? Chocolates? Stuffed animals?" Adrien questioned innocently.

"Where is she?" Nino said aloud.

"Who?" Adrien asked.

But Nino had already left the café. He wasn't going to waste another second. He ran to the park but before he got very far, Adrien pulled his hand.

"Where are you going? Who are you looking for?" Adrien asked.

"Marinette! She was right there!" Nino said pointing at the bench.

Adrien stared at it before running up to it. What he found on the bench made him do a 180. He ran passed Nino with a greater speed than Nino could have ever imagined. Then, Nino saw what made his friend turn around.

"Crap!"

He pulled out his white phone and dialed the princess's security team.

"The Ladybug's wings are clipped."

A.k.a. Marinette's been kidnapped.

* * *

A ransom note with the signature of a serial kidnapper who had been active recently had been left on the bench, sending Adrien into a flurry of panic. This was way worse than Marinette scraping her hands that was certain. The kidnapper was renowned for taking people from populated areas and holding them for up to three weeks before releasing them malnourished, beaten, and left for dead. If Adrien was sure about one thing, was that he would not let that happen to Marinette. Not when he could do something about it.

Racing down an alley with his heart pounding, he ducked behind a dumpster, securely hidden. There, he pulled out of his backpack and changed into his black suit like the one he had worn during his break in to the palace. Made out of a flexible, durable, breathable, slightly shiny fabric, it fitted comfortably on him and allowed movement. Donning a black mask to hide his identity, Adrien became the fearsome hitman, Chat Noir.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **I am so frustrated with the lack of logic in this... I really am... Nothing makes sense... or... cents... sry...**

 **Anyway, sorry this is so short and it took so long but my mom ended up going to the hospital for a week and it was really stressful. I'm the oldest in my house so I had to take care of my siblings and cook and clean and be responsible which is not something I do very often; being responsible I mean. So this took a while.**

 **Review please!**

 **Doppleganger: Desperate much?**

 **Me: Yes... yes I am.**

 **So please tell me what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism so please review.**

 **Also, tell me what you would like to happen next. I already have a plan, but If I hear a really good idea, then you'd not only inspire me to write faster, but you would get to see your idea happen in the next chapter!**

 **So... Review... again...**

 **Doppleganger: So desperate it's sad.**

 **Me: Nah, I'm happy!**

 **Smiles!**

 **BigEyesBigSmile**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weaving in and out of alleyways, meticulously searching for any sign of her, Adrien was beginning to panic. He knew nothing about the kidnapper aside from what he did to his victims. Adrien was just blindly looking for anything, _anything_ which would clue him in on her whereabouts. He racked his brain on locations and timings, which might lead him to her, but nothing came to his mind. He was freaking out and it wasn't helping his logical thinking skills. Taking to the roofs of Paris, he hoped a bird's eye view would allow him to see things better. Leaping over buildings, he caught the attention of innocent civilians, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to find her. He _needed_ to find her.

Then, in the corner of his eye, he spied Alya who was walking along the sidewalks, oblivious to everything. It suddenly dawned on Adrien that if anyone could find Marinette, Alya could. Hopping down, he landed in front of her. Surprise flittered across her face, but Adrien didn't waste a second. He knew he was still in his agent outfit and she wouldn't recognize him. He also knew he couldn't just talk to her out in the open where his father's eyes were everywhere. So he covered her mouth and grabbed her… in front of several people but it wasn't like they could do anything.

At this point, Adrien didn't care about causing a scene. He _wanted_ to find her.

Slinging her body over his shoulder, he hitchhiked away from the crowds to another alley as Alya kicked and screamed the whole time. Finally away from prying eyes, Adrien dropped her. Alya yelled,

"What's your freaking problem!?"

Adrien didn't say anything, suddenly wondering if kidnapping her had been the right choice. Alya wasn't... a docile victim. She would fight and shout her way down.

"I need your help." Adrien finally said.

"First of all, who are you? Secondly, why on earth did you kidnap me! Thirdly, what's with that black getup suit thing? Fourthly, why are you wearing cat ears? Fifthly-"

"Shut up!" Adrien yelled frustrated.

He didn't mean to frighten his friend. He didn't mean to yell. He was just so worried. The look of panic flashed across Alya's face before sheer stubbornness took over.

"Answer my questions." She huffed.

"I need your help. A fri- person has been abducted by the serial kidnapper. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I need to find her." Adrien answered.

"What? Marinette's been kidnapped!" Alya said, turning red in the face with anger.

"I can't locate her on my own. I need help. And because I know that you're her friend and you're also a pretty good amateur investigator-"

"I'm not an amateur!" Alya interrupted.

"I need you to help me find her!" Adrien finished.

Alya thought for a moment before answering,

"I have no idea who you are, and you don't look trustworthy at all… but… Marinette's my friend so because of her, I'm going to help you. I know for certain you aren't lying. … Let's head back to my place."

* * *

Alya had watched and read several videos and books on human behavior and she knew a few things about the mysterious person. One, he was definitely the guy from the palace. His voice was familiar his walk was just as silent. Secondly, he wasn't lying about Marinette's disappearance. His eyes didn't shift; his expression was constantly furrowed as he was completely focused at the task on hand. Most importantly, if this was just a prank, then why was he _carrying_ her back to her house simply for the sake of speed? Why was he unquestionably worried? With the stranger carrying Alya bridal style, Alya could feel his heart beating extremely fast. He was legitimately troubled for her friend. The real question was, how did he know her?

But that wasn't the important one. The important question was where was she? Who has her? Where was she taken? And these things could be found with logic and… the internet.

Finally reaching her house, the black clothed guy quickly asked which room was hers and they headed in through the window. Accidentally dropping her on the ground, the guy apologized quickly, hinting to Alya that he generally was probably a nice guy… when he wasn't extremely worried.

Alya stood up and ran over to her computer, sitting herself down by the desk. She opened it up and began flipping through recent news related to the kidnapper. For every page she eventually closed down, she opened up three new ones. She also began simultaneously watching videos and speculations and theorists. Alya could feel her heart beat getting faster. With each dead end she hit, she felt like a terrible friend because she couldn't find any clue. But with every new lead, hope would spring in her chest. This went on for an hour. Finally, she turned around and faced the stranger.

"Okay, so here's what I've found out. This kidnapper guy takes one victim every week, but only releases them every three to four weeks. This means, wherever this guy is taking them, he can house up to three or four people. All the survivors claim he kept them completely blindfolded all the time. However, with serial kidnappers, killers, robbers, and etc., they always end up making a mistake eventually. Lucky for us, this guy has already faulted. He grabbed a blind girl about four weeks ago and recently released her. After recovering a bit, she was able to relay quite a bit of information because she didn't rely on sight but on her other senses. She said the van ride was particularly smooth and they might have been traveling a suburban road. She said she constantly heard other cars pass by and eventually, she guessed they entered a garage of a sort. Her captor had actually gone outside and waved a neighbor. Her captor's neighbor's first name was Tikki. That name is fairly unique and I ran a search on her but more on that later. She described the place to be rather nice smelling until she got shoved in a room. She said she could hear a heavy door shift before a rancid smell hit her. Then she heard the door shut and she began to talk with some of the other victims. This means that he kept them all in one place. It's also plausible that this room is a secret room since she described it as a heavy door shifting, not opening or closing. She also felt around the room and found it completely bare, no furniture, no carpeting, no pictures, definitely no windows, nothing. She said that that they weren't even let out to go to the bathroom… that they were treated like animals…" Alya trailed off.

The stranger had a dark glint in his eye. Alya could only imagine what he was thinking. Probably something along the lines of, "I'm not going to let that happen," and "If I find that they touched on hair on her head, I'll…"

But Alya didn't fault him for it because she was thinking along the same lines. Marinette was sweet and innocent and cute and funny, and slightly awkward. She deserved to stay in her little perfect world where nothing remotely dangerous happened. Marinette was one of the, "too innocent for this world" people. And nothing bad would ever happen to her; Alya would make sure of that.

"You were saying something about a neighbor named Tikki?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, I was. So the victim said she had overheard the neighbor's name, as you previously said, Tikki. I ran a search and there are three women by the name of Tikki living in the suburbs of Paris-"

"How did you find that out?" The stranger questioned.

"… Well, long story short, I googled their name, hacked a couple of accounts, and probably broke some laws…" Alya replied sheepishly.

"You know, if you ever want to work for a criminal organization…" The guy started.

"No thanks. Anyway, these are their addresses and I assume that if we go to all three of them, we can check the houses next to them and-"

Alya was holding a sheet of paper with the addresses of the three women but then the stranger snatched it from her hand. She tried to take it back but the boy waved it above her, being taller than her by four or five inches.

"Thank you for your help kind citizen!" the guy interrupted. "I'll take it from here since I really don't want you getting into anything too dangerous!"

"Wait! She's my friend too! I have to go!" Alya pleaded.

Not paying attention to any of her cries, the black clothed stranger with ridiculous cat ears jumped out of her window. Stunned, Alya watched as the day turned to night. She was worried sick about her best friend. She only hoped that the guy would rescue her in time. The reason why she could follow after him was because the sheet of paper which he took was the only one with the addresses. Because her parents had drained it into her to close all her tabs when she was finished, she had shut everything down. Disappointed in herself and wishing even more for a perfect memory, Alya collapsed in her bed. However, something caught her eye.

Sitting innocently by her computer was a little note.

'Thanks for your help! If you ever need a job at a criminal organization, you know who to cat call!

Chat Noir'

Alya mentally scoffed at his name and his terrible pun. Black cat? At least that explained the ears and tail on his suit. However, the note made her wonder. A criminal organization? Just who was this Chat Noir and what did he want with Marinette? And why was he willing to go so far as to rescue her. Alya had been diagnosed with insomnia. Often she found it hard to sleep because of her thoughts which raced on and on every day without any break. When she had an investigation going on, she hardly ever slept.

Needless to say, Alya didn't get any sleep last night.

* * *

 _"I don't care if you don't have a warrant, break down those doors!"_ Nino growled into his phone.

He was officially fed up with his seemingly incompetent agents, and his annoying partners. The special force which had been given to him didn't seem particularly special. Most of them were twenty and above and seemed to be having a hard time taking orders from a seventeen year old. But _they_ _were_ _going_ to listen to him.

"We need to get in there! The future monarch of this country's life is at stake! So break down that door before I break my phone, drive over there, bust down the door myself and then fire you!" Nino shouted into his poor white phone.

"But sir-"

"Goodbye!" Nino ended the call.

He took a deep breath. She had been missing for two hours. Not a particularly long time in most missing person's case; but she wasn't most people. The princess's protection team had already taken over the case and had accessed all the information regarding the kidnapper. Using the most recent report, they had managed to narrow down a few locations. Abruptly, another agent broke Nino out of his thoughts by saying,

"Plagg, reporting for duty…" The man trailed off.

The man who entered was tall and willowy, but was built appropriately for his occupation. He had jet black hair and bright green eyes; they were almost unearthly. His skin was a pale light color which contrasted greatly against his hair and clothes which were also black.

"I need your opinion. You know criminals…" Nino started.

"Yeah, of course I do since I used to be one." Plagg said putting his hands in his pocket non-chalontly.

Plagg was a former criminal. He was the typical hitman until he was caught. But instead of just being thrown in prison for several life sentences, he was put in a new program as a Guinea pig. The program was developed by Nino's father. A way to turn former criminals who were psychologically, mentally, and physically sound, into agents for the secret service. Plagg was the first and only to be admitted to the program and come out of it as a member of the secret service.

"We have a few locations where we think she might be located. In one of the reports, a neighbor by the name of Tikki was written down-"

"Tikki?" Plagg interrupted, his usually sarcastic and unworried voice sounding a bit… strained.

Nino, flipping through the many pages of the report, didn't notice the change in Plagg's demeanor and continued,

"Yes… there are… three of them which could be the neighbors or cohorts of our kidnapper. Tikki Wellington, Tikki Francois, and Tikki-"

"Spots? Tikki Spots?" Plagg finished.

Nino nodded and was still reading through the reports. Because of that, he almost didn't notice the strange gurgle which came from Plagg's throat. It was like a cat throwing up a hairball. Suddenly, Nino raised his head, the sound going unnoticed, but the words, not.

"Wait, you know her?"

"... Childhood friends… lost contact after I got involved… in stuff… She's not a criminal; trust me. She's the sweetest person alive… I met up with her a couple weeks ago… come to think of it… she may have mentioned a problem with her neighbor… something about a smell."

Then, Nino's phone rang. The number on the screen was Marinette's titanium white phone number. Without wasting a second, Nino answered it. Statically, Marinette's voice came through.

"Nino! Nino! Thank god I finally was able to call you! I'm in a room! There's no one else here! I don't know the address! But can you trace my phone call? Please- ahh!"

Suddenly, Marinette let out a small cry. Nino could hear a tumble and his fist which had been previously been loose by his side began to clench. A sour voice took the place of Marinette's frantic one.

"Looks like the girl had a secret phone… well… guess I'll have to speed up the process… I don't kill my victims… but I hurt them… I _make_ _sure_ _they_ _hurt_ … just like I did… "

Then the call ended. But it was too late for the guy. The phone call had been traced. They had the name and location of his neighbor. It was over. They just had to reach her before the damage was too severe.

"Plagg, call the-"

"Already did it while you were one the phone with the girl and the looney guy." Plagg replied.

"Let's head to the house." Nino stated.

Then… the phone rang again. To Nino's surprise… it was Marinette again. Not wasting any time, he answered it, wondering how on earth she had managed to call again. Instead of being met with Marinette's voice, the crazy, sour voice came on again. But instead of being calm and condescending… it was panicked.

"Please! I'll do anything! I'll go to jail! I'll serve time! Just save me!"

Nino could hear the crashing a banging going on in the background. Then a voice in the background said something which Nino could barely pick up,

"Whoever's- the other side- reach you- dead- no one- save- bye-"

The phone went dead and Nino just stood there for a moment before Plagg said,

"Come on, we got to go."

"Wait a minute."

Quickly, he sent a message to his teams.

'Third party involved, extreme caution, may be armed and dangerous'

* * *

Marinette screamed. Blood was everywhere, not only from the previous victims of her kidnapper, but from her captor himself. It had happened so fast. She had torn her blindfold off and had twisted herself to get out of her bindings. She had called Nino but then her abductor came in. As soon as the man had taken the phone from her and had hung up, _he_ appeared. Clad in a deep black, the stranger, with startling green eyes burst into the room. He surveyed the surroundings only for a moment before pulling out something which glinted in the low lighting of the room.

Then came the gun shot.

Her kidnapper yelled in pain as a shot was fired into his leg. Slowly, but scarily, the man in black walked menacingly closer to her captor. Frantically, he fumbled around with Marinette's titanium white phone trying to call someone to save him. But Marinette knew killing intent when she saw it. It oozed off the stranger and thickened the atmosphere. Thankfully, it wasn't directed at her. With a sick laugh, the man said hauntingly,

"Whoever's on the other side won't be able to reach you. You'll be dead. No one can save you, bye." He was about to shoot him again before Marinette finally acted.

Marinette had been diagnosed with a hero complex; it was true. After getting herself hurt multiple times trying to save other people, her parents had literally taken her to a psychiatrist. If someone was in danger, no matter who it was, she felt compelled to save them and she couldn't stop.

She threw herself at the assailant.

He grunted and tried to pry her off of him but Marinette wouldn't let go. Finally tossing her to the side, her head hit something hard. It hurt terribly, but Marinette wouldn't give up. She yelled.

"Stop! Please don't hurt him!"

Her abductor whimpered pitifully as he clutched his bleeding leg. The shooter, who had returned his aim to the other man's head stopped for a moment. Fixing his gaze on Marinette, he said with a smooth voice,

"Why? He took you. He hurt you. Why don't you want him dead?"

Returning a stare just as potent with her sapphire eyes, she replied,

"I don't believe in revenge. I don't believe in killing people, whether they're innocent or not."

They glared at each other, neither one willing to give in. Finally, the stranger sighed. He put his gun back in his holster and gave an evil eye to the serial kidnapper.

"You're lucky… but not that lucky."

With that, he slammed his foot into her captor's… family jewels… hard. Her kidnapper wheezed and then promptly passed out. By this point, the adrenalin had left Marinette now that she knew the stranger wasn't going to kill her abductor. The pain in her head finally registered and she groaned. The stench of blood was heavy in the room and all of a sudden, she felt like throwing up. She barely registered being picked up by strong arms. She vaguely heard,

"Stay with me princess."

 **A.N.**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long. My family to a trip to China which I forgot about and then before I could upload this we left. And I forgot my USB so I couldn't post it there... sorry...**

 **On the other hand, a thank you to all my reviewers and followers and favorites! You guys are amazing. Quick question though.**

 **I am about halfway through this fanfic and while I was at China, I had a few moments of inspiration for several new fics after this one. They are probably going to be long one-shots. But tell me guys, which ones you would like first.**

 **A fic centered around Emma, Louie, and Hugo as children of Ladybug and Chat Noir but the problem is, Marinette and Adrien made a promise not to tell their children they are superheros until the reached the age of fifteen. The oldest, Emma, is twelve but by this time, they all know that Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug and Chat Noir. So basically, this fic will be filled with moody kids, and lots of fluffy Adrienette, with some family.**

 **The next one is centered around Emma and Hugo but mostly Emma with an OC. The things in this one is the Marinette and Adrien died while fighting Hawkmoth. Emma never knew they were superheros until she found the cat miraculous by accident. I'll be having an OC as the Ladybug. This fic will be filled with some angst, some bad girl Emma, some cute boy OC, and again, some family.**

 **The last one... is kind of a crack fic... I was sitting in the Car with my sister and we were complaining about Chloe... and so I thought it would be cool if we could take Chloe to court! So... basically, this fic is about an Agent named BEBS... obvious... who takes Chloe Bourgeous to court... and pretty much just rants on her. Its just going to be humor, humor, and more humor... featuring a distraught Chloe and an awesome Agent BEBs.\  
**

 **So tell me guys, which one would you like to see first?**

 **Once more, thank you to everyone! I appreciate the support!**

 **Smiles!**

 **BigEyesBigSmile!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marinette

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't really make out anything. It was still dark and for a scary moment, Marinette thought she was back in the room. But the smell, the smell was different. She felt the wind lightly caress her cheek and it vaguely registered in her mind that she was outside. It was cool but at the same time she was warm. Then, she felt something shift, something that wasn't her. Slight panic began to seep in, and she began to move her head around. When she did, she rammed into something, or rather, someone else.

"Ouch!" A voice cried out.

Slamming her elbow into who she assumed was her abductor, she landed roughly on the ground. He had been carrying her. Her eyes still hadn't opened so she couldn't see where she was going but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from her captor. Ignoring the voice's warnings, she was quickly clambering away. Suddenly, she felt herself dropping. Only then, with the wind coming against them, did her eye lids open. For a split second she saw the ground, several stories away. It was night and all of Paris was lit up.

 _"This was it." She thought. "I'm going to plummet to my death. Paris will be without an heir, plunge into anarchy, mother and father will be executed, and all of France will burn."_

Startling her, a hand clasped roughly around her foot, yanking her backwards and on top of what appeared to be an apartment building. Disoriented, she sat dazed a moment.

"Geez, don't scare me like that princess." The voice said a bit out of breath.

It was a masculine voice and eerily familiar, but she just couldn't place it. Turning to see whoever had effectively kidnapped and saved her at the same time, she beheld a guy, who she thought looked her age. He was clad in a tight black leather suit. Even though Marinette's mind was the purest, his outfit gave her several… unclean thoughts. Topping it all off were little black ear which seemed to be attached to his head of blond hair, a black mask which came to the tip of his nose, and a belt which came down to the back of his knees which gave off the effect of a tail. The yellow lights of the city reflected off of his… suit.

Memory began to slowly filter in and she recognized him.

"You…"

Standing in a relaxed way, the stranger came a little closer; his walk was almost like a saunter. Uncomfortable with how close he was getting, Marinette scooted back a bit. She knew exactly what he was capable of.

"I know, I know, I'm not your average prince charming." He chuckled.

Marinette didn't respond. However, the guy wasn't willing to give up.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I rescued you; twice." He said smugly.

His voice was beginning to irritate her. Marinette was physically tired, annoyed, and mentally exhausted. Dangerous or not, that wasn't going to save him from her harsh words.

"I believe there is a difference between rescuing and kidnapping; you did the latter." Marinette finally said coldly.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn't care.

"Well, seeing as you had actually been kidnapped, by a clinically insane, raging, butt hurting wash-up, who was definitely going to injure you one way or another, I think you would pre… fur, my company."

Marinette's right eye twitched. Did he just… pun? _"Never mind that"_ she thought, there were more important questions at hand.

"Who are you?" She finally asked.

"Who am I? Thanks for asking!" He said cheerfully. "I am one of the most renowned criminals in all of Paris, but rescuer of the ladies, bringer of… some justice, and the ultimate hitman, Chat Noir!"

Marinette's heart stopped in her chest. Chat Noir was right in front of her. She had heard the rumors which floated around her protection agency. Hawkmoth's vital agent; he always got the job done. For a split second, she wondered what he was doing here, roaming the streets of Paris before it hit her. He was looking for her… Princess Marie Antoinette Archambault, and he had found her. She was officially doomed.

Noticing her unusually pale face, Chat Noir asked,

"What's wrong Princess?"

Her blue eyes went impossible wide and her gaze fixed on him. He could tell she was terrified, absolutely petrified beyond the point of speaking. Unable to hold her frightened gaze, Chat Noir dropped his eyes and began to back away trying to give Marinette space to breathe. Dropping his casual, flirtatious, and cheery tone, Chat Noir said,

"Seriously… I'm not going to hurt you."

Catching note of the change in his voice, Marinette, unsure as to why, asked,

"Why not? Aren't I one of your missions?"

Rubbing the back of his head, kind of bashfully, Chat Noir replied,

"Uh… actually… no… you see… I… have a… friend! Yes, a friend who… knows… you… and uh… he wanted… to make sure you were… alright… so… he asked me to uh… find you and… rescue you?" Chat Noir sighed at his terrible attempt at lying but surprisingly, or miraculously, Marinette didn't catch on. It went right over her head.

"Really... One of my friends… knows you? … Who?"

"… Client confidentiality…?"

Marinette sighed. So he didn't know she was the princess. That was good. What was not good was that one of her friends or classmates knew a seasoned criminal who was probably looking for her, as the princess. Feeling a bit safer, but still substantially worried, she stated,

"Okay… you rescued/kidnapped me… now what?"

"Well, I was waiting for you to become conscious again and if you didn't, I would have taken you to the hospital. But since you are fully conscious and functioning, I guess I can take you home."

"I can get home by myself thank you."

"But princess, it's quite late at night and the streets are filled with all kinds of unsavory sorts." He replied, daring to come closer realizing she wasn't as afraid.

"Why are you calling me that?" Marinette questioned, still slightly afraid that Chat Noir knew more than he let on.

"Because a girl, who is as beautiful as you, deserves a title that befits her status."

Marinette rolled her eyes. The irony.

"So you're just using a hopeless flirtation device." She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

She stood up and began to brush the dust and dirt off her pants and shirt. Seeing that she was more relaxed, Chat Noir came dared to come closer; going so far as to standing directly in front of her. Marinette realized he was tall, much taller than her, and to look into his eyes, which seemed to twinkle mischievously, she had to look up. The poets said that eyes were the window to the soul, and in that moment, Marinette couldn't find anything in his eyes that hinted he was a cold blooded killer as his bio said.

"I wouldn't call it hopeless…" He continued.

"If you're trying to flirt with me, than it is; you will get nowhere." She finished.

"Me-ouch! That hurt your majesty!"

"Don't pun." She deadpanned.

To be completely honest with herself, Marinette actually found some form of humor in puns, especially when Adrien gave them. After all, he was perfect in everything he did. But when Chat Noir delivered them, it was just annoying.

"Why… nut? Cat you appreciate my sense of humor?"

"During this moment, perpetual and tiresome comedy will not be tolerated. I wish to be taken home. Another second in your unwanted presence would undoubtedly drive me insane." She snapped in her royal speech, fed up with the smug criminal.

His demeanor changed once more. He took on a more serious tone as he replied,

"Alright…" he paused for a moment before handing Marinette her pristine white phone. "Call whoever you need to. Uh… don't tell them about me… please… and I'll just… leave…"

He gave her one more glance and Marinette found herself feeling… a little bad for the renowned felon. He had the largest green puppy eyes next to Adrien. Then, he was gone, almost instantly and Marinette shook her head. There was absolutely no reason to feel sorry for him.

The phone in her hand, she dialed Nino's number.

-}-{-

By the time Nino had arrived, several of his teams were already there. Police lights were flashing and yellow tape was around the building. A terrible feeling entered him and Nino expected the worst.

"Hey!" an officer shouted to him. "Go back to where you came from kid!"

Nino flashed his badge to the guy and the officer gulped. He probably had trouble digesting the fact that a sixteen year old kid held a higher rank than he did. Moving into the building, he began to smell an awful odor. Plagg was already there, having taken a ride with another driver. He was speaking with another policeman.

"What happened?" Nino asked.

"It's not good kid." Plagg replied, turning away from the cop to answer Nino. "Looks like someone got here before we did. The other hostages are still here, traumatized, but alive; they aren't speaking. And-"

"Marinette?" Nino interceded.

"Gone; like I said, someone got here before we did and took her. He also injured the kidnapper on his way out. Bullet wound, head injury, and well… honestly, we're not sure why he was left alive. Unless they start speaking, it's anyone's best guess as to what happened." Plagg finished.

Nino grunted. Things just had to get more complicated. The sun had set and Marinette was still missing. What if… what if… He walked away in a daze, deadly thoughts consuming his mind. Sitting down on a forsaken couch, he put his head in his hands, disappointed in himself. She had been under his watch and he had screwed up! This was his entire fault. Marinette might be-

"Hey kid! We found something!" Plagg called.

Nino was by Plagg side faster than… anything really.

"What is it?" Nino asked.

"A security tape. Apparently, this guy thought it would be good to video tape his entire crime… amateur." Plagg muttered.

However, Nino didn't hear him, his eyes fixed on the screen. Marinette was in the room, bound and gagged. He watched as her captor turned away and she immediately began working on her restraints. She had them off in a few seconds, compliments to his training. Marinette reached for her bag which had been casually tossed beside her. Pulling out the emergency phone, she had hit the speed dial before her kidnapper had turned back. Anger entered his heart as the man kicked Marinette aside and picked up the phone. The conversation he had had with Nino replaying in Nino's mind. Then, the man tossed aside the device, an evil, psychotic gleam entering his eyes as he turned towards Marinette. But before he could do anything, the secret door burst open and an unfortunately recognizable person entered. Nino had never met Chat Noir face to face, but he had heard stories.

Hawkmoth's lead agent, the cat killer, had always… always gotten the job done, no matter what.

Chat Noir stormed into the room and fired a gun at the other criminal. Nino watched him writhe in pain. It wasn't a lethal shot though. The serial kidnapper scrambled for the phone which moments before, he had cast aside. Picking it up, he made a desperate plea for help; the second phone call. His advisory, Chat Noir didn't care. He continued to menacingly walk forward. For a moment, Nino wondered how on earth the criminal was still alive. His answer came almost immediately. Nino's heart was in his throat as he watched Marinette tackle Chat Noir, holding onto him tightly. He cursed her heroic spirit. Red was the color he saw as Chat Noir threw her off, and she slammed into the wall. He watched as they exchanged a short conversation. Suddenly, Marinette who had been trying to stand collapsed. Helplessly, Nino observed as Chat Noir picked up her motionless body along with her phone and bag. Then, what set Nino's heart ablaze was when the agent turned to the camera in the corner… and winked. The idiotic, ungodly, agent from hell had winked and saluted to the camera, almost as if he knew… that Nino was watching.

Finally, turning away from the screen, Nino stated in an icy tone.

"Switch all our focus to finding and detaining Chat Noir."

"Already did it- I mean, doing it now!" Plagg said, slightly in awe of the hitman, not that he would ever tell Nino that.

"You admire him don't you?" Nino said.

"Eh, what can I say? He has the talent, the skills, the equipment, and the style. Too bad though." Plagg replied.

"Too bad what?" Nino questioned.

"Come on grumpy agent boy; can't you tell? He's a kid, just like you." Plagg responded.

Nino was about to protest Plagg's comparison when his white phone rang. Faster than lightning, Nino answered and relief coursed through his body as he heard a familiar voice.

"Nino?"

-}-{-

Alya looked like hell. She hadn't even bothered putting makeup on; she was too tired. After the events of yesterday, she had religiously poured all her time and effort into researching her new… acquaintance, Chat Noir. It had been difficult but eventually she had found a few things. One, he was part of a terrorist organization, two, he was a dangerous hitman, and three, he was not someone to be trifled with… yet she had let him into her house, use her facilities, and had done exactly what he told her to do. After finding all of this out, she had slammed her head into her desk enough times to cause a nasty looking bruise on her forehead. She had stayed up all night chastising herself. For all she knew, Chat Noir had completely lied to her and had been using her for some ulterior motive! And yet… he had been so sincere. Alya had genuinely believed that he had been seriously concerned for her friend. But… he was a cad, an outlaw, a murderer. Alya couldn't be swayed by his falsified earnestness.

When morning came, her little sister had barged into her room to find Alya still thumping her head against the table. Screeching, her sister called her mom saying Alya had finally gone insane and was knocking her head against her desk. Traitor. Worried, her mom came in and gave Alya a long speech about the dangers of self-harm and insomnia which Alya barely listened to. Realizing that if she kept Alya any longer, Alya would be seriously late for school; her mother finally ended her dialogue and Alya grabbed her bag, stuffed her unfinished homework in it, and left the house. She got many "looks" on the street but she didn't care. She just wanted to get to school and hopefully, if the lecture was boring enough, get some sleep.

When she finally sat down in class, Adrien sat below her. Nino wasn't there and neither was Marinette. Again, Alya was reminded that her friend's life was still in jeopardy. And where the heck was Nino? Catching sight of her, Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"My best friend got kidnapped." She deadpanned. _"And I was visited by a killer."_ She mentally added.

"Oh yeah…" Adrien replied casually.

Alya got mad. Here she was, worried beyond belief and terrified of the unknown, and Adrien, also Marinette's friend was still looking and behaving like the sunshine, happy go lucky, clown he was!

"Really? What the heck is wrong with you! Our friend is missing and you're acting like she's fine! She's not fine! She could be seriously injured or even… even…" Alya trailed off.

It was at that moment when Chloe decided to stick her highlighted nose into the conversation.

"Dead?" Chloe scoffed. "Great! The world is now less an uncontrollable klutz."

Alya saw red. She got up, stormed up to Chloe and was about to punch the witch in the face when a strong grip grasped her arm. She turned around to give a death glare to whoever had stopped her when she found herself staring at Adrien.

"Stop." He simply stated. "Both of you. Alya, you shouldn't resort to violence. And Chloe, _don't_ say that. Marinette is a valuable friend to everyone here. And if you continue, I can promise you that you'll be short a friend." He replied coldly.

Chloe gasped and sat down slowly as if Adrien had stabbed her in the heart. Pulling Alya back to her seat, Adrien sat down at his desk. Finally, he started,

"I'm sorry Alya. I just… I always try to make the best of the situation. I don't really want to believe she could be hurt…"

"It's okay." Alya replied. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just worried. Usually, there is something I can do, you know? I always… throw myself into it and right now… I can't do anything for my friend."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's alright." Adrien said with a note of finality.

Alya laughed dryly. "And why are you so sure."

"Just a feeling." Adrien replied, slightly smiling to himself but Alya didn't notice it.

"Still… Where's Nino?" Alya asked aloud.

-}-{-

Adrien paced nervously in front of Marinette's house with a bouquet of lilies in his hand. Mentally going over several versions of a speech in his mind, he paced outside of the doorway. He had been there for the past thirty minutes. Some of the neighbors had begun placing bets on whether or not he'd actually go inside or not. Just as he had worked up enough courage to walk through the entrance, the door burst open and Marinette's parents almost ran over him. They were slightly flustered and looked worried. Thankfully taking notice of Adrien, they didn't stomp over him. They stopped for a moment before saying,

"Sorry, the bakery is closed right now." Marinette's mother stated.

"Actually, I'm here for Marinette, I'm her classmate."

Suddenly, the adults stared suspiciously at the lilies in Adrien's hand. He quickly put them behind his back but it was too late.

"Are you sure your just classmates?" Her father questioned in a stern voice.

Adrien gulped and nodded. He was a trained agent of Pete's sake. Why was he scared of Marinette's father? It didn't help that Marinette's father was about twice Adrien's size in both height and weight or at least, to Adrien, it seemed that way.

A taxi honked, drawing the parent's attention away from Adrien.

"We have to go, sorry son. If you're looking for Marinette you're going to have to wait for… a while." Marinette's father said quickly.

"Is she in the hospital?" Adrien asked, worry in his voice.

"… Yeah… she's in the hospital. Anyway, we have to go. Try another day… in a week or two." Her mother called back as she and her husband piled into the back seat of the taxi.

If Adrien hadn't been so worried about Marinette, he might have noticed that Marinette's parents were lying through their teeth. However, he didn't.

 ** _AN_**

 ** _No words. Just a chapter. I also didn't edit this… sorry_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alya's fingers typed away on her computer before slowly coming to a halt. The word document in front of her mocked her.

"And after compiling months of research, I can finally say without a doubt, that Marie Antoinette Archambault's civilian identity is…"

Alya didn't want to continue. For once, she wanted to ignore the facts, the data, and every scrap of evidence she had taken so long to collect. She didn't want to believe that her friend had lied to her and then just… left. But after toying with the idea that Marinette might have been the princess, certain situations started to make sense. This she said which were confusing at the time, were made clear given the context that she was actually a princess. But after getting over the initial shock, Alya found herself being absolutely fine with the fact.

Fine, Marinette was a princess. No, she was the princess. Alya could live with that. What she couldn't get was the princess' complete silence after the abduction.

Alya understood that after being kidnapped, the princess's safety would be first priority and that she would probably not come back to school. She got that.

But no explanation? No texting? No calling? No contact with her whatsoever? Did their friendship mean nothing? Alya slammed her hands on the desk tried to ignore the lump building in her throat. She was just gone, like that and it hurt so much.

The worst part was being unable to confirm anything. Did Marinette genuinely care for her as a friend? Was everything a lie? Moments kept replaying in her mind. Moments that Alya treasured.

Were they all fake?

These questions kept burning in her mind and Alya knew that unless she got some answers, she would drive herself crazy. Alya sighed. She looked over at her phone, hoping a little message would pop up on her phone screen from Marinette. However, nothing miraculously appeared.

Alya shut her laptop and flopped on her bed, hoping that maybe some sleep would ease some of the anxiousness in her weary heart.

Marinette:

The plaited gray skirt swished with every step she took until she stood stock still in front of her parents… her birth parents. Her mother's face seemed emotionless and cold but her eyes were warm and had the barest hint of a twinkle. Her father made no attempt to show any affection. His clean shaven chin was tilted upwards and his deep voice spoke sternly

"We have given you more freedom than you could have ever asked for. We have let you mingle with the citizens and learn with the people." For a moment, a fatherly tone enveloped the king's voice, "We are actually quite proud of the initiative that you took to better yourself and to immerse yourself with the people of France." But it faded.

"However, it has gone on long enough. Due to your safety being compromised, you will be reinstated into palace life."

Marinette's head drooped ever so slightly. It was enough for the queen to put her delicate hand on her husband's arm and say, "It's for your own good Marie. You are almost of age anyway. You would have only had a month or two more."

"I… understand." Marinette replied softly.

"Good," The king said with a note of finality.

"You are dismissed. You will cease any and all contact with people who knew your alias. Tomorrow you will be introduced to your tutors. Also, I will remind you that the Masquerade is approaching as well and you will be attending. Your bodyguard will also be dismissed--"

"Wait!" Marinette interrupted. "I understand retrieving me from public education and civilian life but Nino has been my personal bodyguard and friend since… since…"

"Marie Antoinette!" The king shouted.

"You do not interrupt! Nor do you protest my words. Your bodyguard failed to keep you safe! He also managed to lose you to that filthy scoundrel Chat Noir! He is unfit for service and will be removed from his position. Now, you are dismissed!"

Tears prickled at the edge of Marinette's eyes. She wanted to badly to burst into tears and run from the throne room. But as a princess, she could not.

She nodded as discreetly as she could before walking briskly away.

"I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry." she mentally chanted to herself.

She entered her room, shutting the door, and leaned against the hard wood. A single sparkling tear rolled down her cheek. Her shoulders began shaking.

"I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't' cry."

She understood. She knew her parents were doing what they thought best. It made sense, it really did. But no matter how much she justified her parent's decisions, she couldn't combat the terrible feeling of loneliness creeping into her heart.

Nino:

His room looked normal enough. White walls, a blue bed, and an indigo carpet decorated the teenage boy's room. Beside the T.V. was an X-box of some sort, not that Nino knew. He almost never played with it. It was just there for show. If one examined his room more thoroughly, they would find that his closest had a false back and behind was a staircase that leads to a stereotypical spy room. There were a few fire arms hidden around the room and an emergency alarm button on his alarm clock. He could think of the few times he had pressed it accidentally and caused panic and mayhem to ensue.

Mistakes, screw ups, and accidents. Nino used to think that sure, he had made a few of those every once in a while, but he was still an invaluable asset to the crown. His position was untouchable… until it wasn't.

Here he was, sixteen and jobless… not that that was different from any other sixteen year old.

Nino had never felt more useless than now. He had done everything right until he didn't. One major mistake and everything was gone. He was back to being a son of a palace agent, not an agent himself. Pretty soon, someone would come to remove all his devices and such from his room. He would have to be normal… and that's what scared him the most.

The only thing he was really good at and proud of was now gone. He almost smiled at his situation. Sixteen and going through a mid-life crisis.

"Knock knock?"

A deep, slightly raspy voice asked from the doorway. Nino tilted his head but he already knew who the speaker was.

"Hey Plagg… come to take all my toys away?" Nino replied.

Plagg snorted, "That's what I'm supposed to do… but you look like you need a pep talk more."

"And you're so good at those… didn't you almost ruinsomeone's life the last time you gave advice?" Nino raised an eyebrow.

Plagg shrugged, "Maybe… I don't know. But I wasn't the one who was going to give you the advice. I'm headed out to lunch with a girl who gives great life advice. Wanna join me?"

"I don't know…" Nino sighed, "I wouldn't want to be a third wheel."

"Ha!" Plagg scoffed, "It's not a date…"

Plagg stayed silent for a moment. "Is it?"

"I don't know, didn't you ask her?" Nino gave Plagg and exasperated look.

"... She asked me… it's not a date right? It's just two old friends getting together… yeah…"

"Nah, I'm good." Nino responded. "I'm just going to…"

"Sit here and stew?" Plagg finished for him. "Look kid, I know it seems kind of like the end for you… but you're only sixteen. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"But I failed." Nino sighed. "And because I failed I'll never see her again. She was my best friend."

"I think you're being a little dramatic. Remember, you're dad's the head of security for the protection program for the princess. I doubt you'll never see her again. And again, I'd hate to be the one to say this, but you're only sixteen. Friends come and go… it's just one of those things. And who knows, maybe years down the line, you'll be able to meet up again."

"I still feel like I'm losing… and I'm so scared to start over. Protecting her, our friendship… those were such a big part of my life."

Plagg looked towards the window, and to the outside. "I was a criminal. I was so lost… and I didn't even want to find my way out. But then… somehow, I managed to start over. If I could do it… so could you."

Nino gave Plagg a light punch on the arm. "Thanks man."

"Just looking out for you kid. Anyway, I'll take my leave then. Don't want to be late." Plagg said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to take my stuff? I even have it all laid out." Nino gestured to a pile of I.D.s, cards, and devices which he had stacked on his desk.

"Oh no! Would you look at the time… looks like I have to go…" Plagg winked before shutting the door.

Nino just shook his head at the former hitman's antics. Briefly, Nino wondered if he should turn in his items himself. He shook his head. He'd rather be prepared… for anything… just in case.

Adrien:

"There has been a change in plans." Hawkmoth stated pacing back and forth in front of his over the top window.

"Since you pathetically failed to deduce the identity of the princess, we will be striking during the Masquerade of Spring."

Adrien just kept his eyes on the floor.

"You may go. Do not disappoint me for a second time. I have tolerated your mistakes long enough… even if you are my son."

Adrien walked away, his feet feeling heavy. His thoughts were a spiraling mess. And for the past week or so, his chest had been hurting. He knew what was causing it, so he stayed silent. He had tried so hard not to get attached. And every time he got in to deep, he justified it with excuses.

"I'm not really his friend."

"There's no way I'll let this meager attachment get in the way of my mission."

"She's just a friend."

"I don't care about him."

"My mind is focused."

They were all in vain.

He cursed his rebellious heart. The source of his discomfort. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his problem that he now wanted a normal life with his friends by his side. That his nightmares were replaced with wonderful dreams of going to college, messing around with Nino, arguing with Alya, and… and…

He recalled so vividly last night's dream…

 _The sun rays filtered in from the window. The white curtains did little to dampen their rays. Birds were tweeting outside and Adrien, still sleepy tried to filter out the noise. He was curled up in a blanket but a strange however, not unwelcome warmth was coming from his right. He turned haphazardly over to investigate it._

 _He blinked. His eyes were focused on a head of dark blue hair which was extremely familiar. The head moved and big blue eyes were holding his gaze. Her pink lips inched into a small, lazy smile and the warmth inched closer. Her head was now buried in his chest and Adrien could feel his face heating up._

 _"Mari--"_

 _"Shh a few more minutes won't matter. They're still sleeping anyway."_

 _"Who's sleeping?"_

 _A soft chuckle sounded, and her body vibrated against his. She then hoisted herself up until her face was uncomfortable close to his. He could feel her breath on his face._

 _"The kids."_

 _Just as he opened his mouth to respond with what might have been a very unmanly squeak, the image hazily shifted and…_

He found himself grounded in reality once more. Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to clear his mind. Next week, he would have to kidnap the princess. There was no more time for petty dreams.

AN

So I wrote this! Yay!!!!!!!! I just need to edit it… yay….

As you can see, this is a transition chapter. We are getting ready for the climax and all that good stuff. Also, I noticed how fast this is moving… anyway, I hope this chapter is better than the previous ones which felt like I was pulling random stuff out of my… brain… so there. Also I will try to update as soon as possible.

Just in case any of you are wondering, no, Adrien does not know that Marinette is the princess. Since Adrien was pulled from his mission after Marinette was pulled from her civilian life, both of them assume the other one is still in school and such… Because if these two innocent little cinnamon rolls do anything to an absurd degree, it is assume…

Also… shameless plug…

I will be releasing, either before, or after this chapter a new one shot called, "One day!" The synopses is, "Adrien always figured he'd get married eventually… just not like this…"

Heh heh heh… I'm sure you are all curious now… so go and read it please because it is one of my favorites of mine…

Byeeeeeee!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Nino:

He couldn't help the immense amount of perspiration dripping from his face. The quantity pressure he felt emanating from the seat behind him was terrifying. Nino could feel her eyes glaring into the back of his head with unsaid thoughts of death and torture behind him.

Somehow, Nino's dad had thought it would be good for him to continue his "normal" education. He was back in school… and toast, if Alya's hateful glare was any indication. In his mind, he was desperately trying to think of any scenario in which he could escape the vengeful looking red-head but alas, none came to mind. He was going to have to face his demise like a man… sort of…

When the bell rang, he quickly gathered his books and shoved them in his backpack before making a bee-line for the door. Just as he entered the hall, a small but strong hand clasped his collar, preventing him from moving forward.

If it was _anyone_ else, he would have defended himself appropriately. But because he was in a public space, and Alya was… his friend, he allowed himself to be practically dragged into an empty classroom a few halls down. After locking the door, Alya shoved Nino behind a desk and she dragged the teacher's seat so she could sit directly across from him.

She glared.

Nino swallowed. "Yes?"

"Cut the crap Nino." Alya said through gritted teeth. "You knew!"

"Knew what?" Nino felt like shrinking into a small puddle.

"You knew that Marinette was the princess! You've known it all along! And not only did you know, you tried to keep me from finding out and you let me go off on wild goose chases! I thought we were friends!" Alya yelled.

"We are!" Nino raised his voice slightly.

"If we _were_ friends, why didn't you tell me?" Alya demanded.

"Because my duty will always be first and for-most to my princess," Nino answered.

"So my theory was correct," Alya's temper simmered down. "You're her bodyguard or something?"

Nino sighed, "Or something… I was fired."

Alya gasped, "Really? Why?"

"I failed my mission. I was supposed to keep her safe. On my direct watch, she got kidnapped. On top of all that, I wasn't even the one to find and rescue her. An extremely dangerous criminal was the one to save her!" Nino threw his arms up in defeat.

"Ahh… that… was probably my fault then," Alya said softly.

Nino looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Alya replied sheepishly, "I may or may not have hacked into several databases in order to get a probable location of Marinette's whereabouts… for Chat Noir."

"What?" Nino exclaimed.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Well I did, but didn't! He basically kidnapped me at first and then when he said he wanted me to help find Marinette, I didn't think too much about it. He didn't seem that… dangerous… it was almost like he was familiar…"

"Alya," Nino stated seriously, "Chat Noir is a dangerous hitman who is notorious for getting the job, whatever it may be, done. He's often working with the terrorist Hawkmoth and is, to our current intelligence, working on something big right now. He is a threat."

"I see… sorry?" Alya tried.

"Its fine," Nino exhaled, "It's not like much could be done now anyway. I'm back to being a regular person and unless you could give me his identity, it's over."

A couple of wheels in Alya's head started turning. "Maybe that could be my new project!"

"What?"

"Finding out who Chat Noir is!"

"Well, if anyone could do it, you can," Nino gave her a small smile.

"Wait, you aren't going to tell me, it's going to be a waste of time? Or I can't do it? Because, that's usually the response I hear." Alya deadpanned.

"You found out Marinette's identity pretty quickly, all things considered. And you got her location faster than our secret service. Like I said, if anyone could do it, it's you." Nino replied.

A brief moment of silence commenced before Alya spoked, "I just wish she didn't have to leave."

"It wasn't exactly her choice. Trust me, if Marinette could be here right now, she would be."

"So she's in the castle now?" Alya asked softly.

"Yup, being protected by the best; she's probably getting ready for the spring Masquerade that's coming up."

"Does she like parties?" Alya questioned with a sudden desire to get to know the other side of her best friend.

"Not really. She barely finds them tolerable, especially if Chloe attends."

"Does-"

The loud familiar noise of the bell ringing reminded them both that they still had a school day to finish. Standing up so suddenly that the chair she was sitting on fell backwards, Alya ran to the door, Nino close behind. Right before she dashed to her next class she asked,

"I want to talk more about this later… "

"Sure," Nino replied without really thinking.

"It's a date then." With that Alya ran off.

"… Wait, what?"

* * *

Adrien:

Adrien paced back and forth in his room. He had to see her. It was driving him crazy. He needed to find her and talk to her, one more time. He wanted to see her laugh again, smile again. He remembered his kind of, sort of, not really a date, in which he had gotten so close…

But there were a few problems.

Adrien had no idea where Marinette was. Her family had disappeared. He had visited the Dupain-Cheng home many times under the cover of his mask and no one was there. Asking around, he quickly found out that their neighbors had no idea where the family had gone either. Finally, a stranger had told him that the family had moved back to China.

It just didn't make sense to him.

He needed some fresh air. Going out to his balcony, Adrien expertly climbed down some vines which were growing along the mansion wall. He hit the ground with no destination in mind, just simply leaving the house.

In a week, he would have to complete his biggest mission yet and if he failed, he would be stuck in prison for the rest of his life. As he walked along the side-walk, he questioned his entire life. Moments like these, made the young man really hate his father. Why should he, a seventeen year old boy, be worrying about facing a lifetime in prison? Why couldn't he be normal? He shouldn't be here, plotting to kidnap princesses, spying, and even… killing people.

He stared at the ground, feeling like the scum of the earth, wondering…

Where had his childhood gone?

 _"Maman!" a four year old Adrien warbled happily as his mother tickled his stomach._

 _"This is for disturbing me while watching my drama!" She proclaimed, digging her well manicure nails into little Adrien's stomach as he laughed._

 _"Stop Maman!" He squealed._

 _"What do you say?" she asked as her tickling slowly subsided._

 _"Please!" Adrien shouted._

 _"Alright," she said as she pulled Adrien into her arms and hugged him. "You are getting so big!"_

 _"Yeah! And one day, I'll be so big," he spread his hands hitting his mother's cheek, "You won't be able to tickle me!"_

 _"Oh ho ho, really, now? That won't happen for quite a few years."_

 _"One day," he said snuggling into his mother's embrace._

 _"One day…" She responded as Adrien's breathing evened. Her tired, worn out son quickly fell asleep in her arms since it was late at night._

 _"I just hope I'll be there to see it…"_

Adrien sat on a park bench, coming out of the memory. It had been so long since those days; when he had no cares in the world. Before he knew what his father was up to, before his mother had died. The depressing part was that his happiest memories were the ones that hurt the most.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, the door of a nearby house slammed.

He watched as a thin, tall man, dressed entirely in black leave a quant neighborhood house. He listened to the few screamed words coming from the inside.

"Fine! Leave! See if I care! You're wasting your time and I won't be around forever!" a high pitched female voice screamed in distress.

"I'm not the one who would be wasting time!" He yelled back. "You shouldn't pick trash up off the street!"

"You're not trash!"

"And you're too good for me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I love you!"

"So do I!"

This exchange confused Adrien a great deal. Although he didn't have much experience in social interactions, he was pretty sure that wasn't how couples argued. Intrigued, he began shadowing the stranger. It was an odd pastime, but Adrien would rather spend the night following a random stranger than locked up in the house. After a minute or two, the man spoke,

"You're not bad kid, but I've been doing this a lot longer than you have."

Adrien had the decency to come out of the shadows when he was called out. Running, he caught up to the odd person, and began matching his steps.

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his head, "I was just… interested in that little spat you had back there. That's not usually how my parents fight."

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Isn't passed your curfew?" His raspy voice drawled, laced heavily with sarcasm.

"I was just-"

"Didn't your mom ever teach you to mind your own business?" The man snapped.

Adrien didn't have to act much to achieve the sorrowful sigh that he let from his lips. "No… she died when I was little. I have a stepmom now but…"

The man stuck his hands in his coat pockets and rolled his head in an exaggerated manner until he faced Adrien. He chuckled mirthlessly.

"Let me guess," he began. "Mommy didn't make it and Daddy got so wrapped up in grief, he forgot all about you. You had to fend for yourself until suddenly, Daddy remembered that he had a son and threw on a butt load of stupid expectations for you to follow. He replaced your mom and you snapped and ran away; eventually becoming a criminal and winding up neck deep in all sorts of trouble… scratch that last part… that was just me."

Adrien tried his hardest not to react.

"Well," he started, "I suppose that first part was pretty spot on. (Soooooo sorry….)"

"I would offer you a cigarette but I quit and I don't think a kid your age is supposed to be smoking so here," The stranger held out… a piece of cheese.

Adrien blinked.

"It's camembert… my new addiction."

Adrien politely declined.

"Suit yourself kid," The man shrugged.

"… so if you don't mind me prying… what was that all about?" Adrien inquired.

"What?" The man glared, "You've never seen two people fight before?"

"Not like that."

"She wants something for me, and I want something for her. End of story," He remarked.

Adrien stayed silent for a little bit before asking, "What did she want?"

The man sputtered indignantly, "What does it matter what she wanted? She can't have it! She's asking for something that I can't give her. She is so determined! It's her greatest quality yet her biggest flaw! She can't understand that she could do so much better! She said we were just friends and that we were just catching up! But how was I supposed to react when she kissed me!"

Adrien blanched; too much information.

"She's so sweet and kind and I'm not." The stranger fumed.

"She's perfect," Adrien said absentmindedly.

"So willing to see the best in everyone."

"Unaware of the darkness lurking within the human heart."

"Despite that, I just feel drawn to her."

"That's what scares me the most."

"So I have to push her away while I still can."

"But I long to be with her."

"There's just some sort of… completeness I feel when I'm with her. _  
_"I feel whole."

"And I haven't felt that way in a long time…"

They both looked at each other.

While Adrien turned a deep crimson, the stranger threw back his head and laughed a hearty, rich, raspy laugh. He wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled.

"The name's Plagg."

"… Adrien."

"You're quite the kid, aren't you?" Plagg nudged his shoulder.

Adrien pushed Plagg's hand away. "I'm not a kid." He said somewhat childishly.

"So… who's the girl?" Plagg wiggled his eyebrows.

"Who's yours?" Adrien shot back.

"Touché," Plagg replied. "But you understand kid. She's pure, like a diamond. I'm a burnt out piece of coal. We don't belong together."

"But what if you love her?" Adrien asked.

"Then you have to let her go." Plagg sighed. "I know you've probably heard that line a million times, especially in all those stupid movies but there is some truth to it. Sometimes, the people we love hurt us… and sometimes we hurt the people we love. It's a vicious cycle. It doesn't leave much of a man left."

"So I need to just… let her go? Just like that?"

"I'm not telling you how you should live your life kid. I'm just warning you that every choice you make has consequences and sometimes people are better off without you in their life." Plagg said solemnly.

They found themselves on a street corner, in a dark isolated part of Paris. Plagg looked around before announcing,

"You better get home kid. These streets aren't safe at night. Do you need me to walk you back?"

Knowing that he could very well handle himself and that he was miles away from his home, Adrien answered, "No, I'm fine. I live just a few blocks from here."

Plagg stared at him a little too long, as if trying to tell whether he was giving the truth or not. In the end, he shrugged and said, "Your funeral."

Plagg walked away and Adrien found himself staring at his disappearing form. For a moment, he had felt like someone actually understood. It was a nice feeling. But at the same time, his words weighed heavy on Adrien's heart. He was right.

Adrien had to let Marinette go.

* * *

Marinette:

" _WHAT IS LOVE? BABY DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME! NO MORE!"_

The music blasted in Marinette's room, her so called revenge on the palace's inhabitants. In anger, she hoped her parents were able to hear and feel the vibrating pulses that exited her room. She knew she was being petty and childish but she didn't care.

She was through with being a princess, through with her stupid responsibilities and acting mature. If it wasn't for the guards posted throughout the hall, she would be long gone from the palace by now.

Her incomplete design for her spring masquerade hung on the mannequin, looking a bit squashed. Remembering a tip from Alya for anger issues, she had hung up a poster of Chloe and had thrown sewing needles like darts into the thin paper. Tissues littered the floor from when she had broken down and cried and she wasn't cleaning them up. She had also slipped back into some bad habits. Chocolates and their wrappers were everywhere along with a few phones… she had borrowed. The piece de resistance was the paint she had taken to the walls of her room. Lovely words littered the walls in colorful paints.

There was no one to bring her out of her juvenile tantrum.

There was a knock at the door but Marinette couldn't hear it. Finally, her door burst open and the queen found herself staring at a mess out of her worst nightmares. Steeling herself, the queen took a few steps forward towards the speakers which were destroying her ear drums. Marinette still hadn't noticed her.

The music stopped. Marinette turned. Her eyes clouded with anger.

"What do you want?" The words were spat like poison.

"To talk… and raise the flag of peace?" Her mother raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Well? Talk," Marinette snapped.

"Why are you so unhappy?" The queen sat on Marinette's bed, careful to avoid dirty tissues and the small pile of phones.

"I don't know, _mother_ , take a guess?"

"You knew this day was coming." Her mother stated.

"But I didn't think it would come so soon!" Marinette yelled, trying her hardest not to let tears slip through. "And on top of pulling me away from my friends, you fired Nino, my best friend and you've forbidden me to have any contact with any of them! I've tried so hard to be the perfect princess but I just can't anymore!"

Marinette collapsed on the floor and began sobbing in her knees.

"Marie…" The queen lowered herself to the floor and scooted beside her daughter, letting the crying girl's head rest on her shoulder.

"I just miss them mom… I knew I would have to say goodbye but I always thought… I always thought that I'd still get to see them… talk to them… even text them." Marinette hiccupped.

Stroking her daughter's hair, the queen suddenly had an idea.

"What if… we invited them to the Masquerade? I'm sure your father wouldn't be opposed to it."

Marinette raised her head, "Really? They could come?"

"Of course, anything for _my_ daughter." The queen said gently. "Who do want to invite?"

"The whole class!" Marinette burst out.

The queen blinked. "I don't think that many…"

Marinette deflated a bit before the optimism returned. "Well… if not the whole class, then may I have Nino, Alya, and… Adrien come to the dance?"

"You may," The queen patted her head.

Marinette wrapped her arms around the queen and said sweetly, "Thank you Maman."

It warmed the queen's heart to hear those words. She had never really played a bit part in raising Marinette; not as much as she wanted to at least. This act felt like she was making up for all the years she wasn't there for her daughter.

"Now… I believe you have a dress to finish and a room to clean up."

"Maman!"

* * *

Alya:

Alya stared at the invitation which was probably on paper more expensive than her parent's rent. The manuscript was done by hand and she couldn't help but pity the poor souls who had made the invitation. Still… she was trying to wrap her mind around the idea that she was actually invited the Spring Masquerade. The ball that was reserved for the elite of elite, where the rich danced in outfits that they would only where once… where the royal family hosted… and the princess would be coronated.

"So!" Her mom squealed in delight. "What are you going to wear?"

Any excitement Alya might have had for the dance was immediately squashed under apprehension. Her mother, who was probably a bit jealous of her daughter's opportunity, was going to go all out…

"I was going to wear your wedding dress." Alya deadpanned.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "Very funny darling. You need something appropriate for the Masquerade."

"And how am I going to get a dress? Oo! I know! My college fund!" Alya exclaimed with fake cheerfulness."

Her mother gave her an evil smile, one that made Alya very nervous. "That's a great idea."

Alya paled. "Mom, that was a joke. I was being sarcastic."

"But you did mention your college fund and it does have quite a bit of money… you could spare a few thousand Euros…"

"Do you know how irresponsible that is?" Alya shrieked. "That's my future you're trying to spend!"

"Alya, I won't have you trying to reason with me! You are getting one of the nicest dresses in Paris even if it bankrupts us!"

Her mother then went on fantasizing about all the gowns and men, and masks, and pretty soon her mind was completely lost. Alya sighed. Her mom was a hopeless romantic and trashy novel reader. Alya loved her mom, but she didn't approve of her tastes.

Despite her uneasiness, Alya couldn't help but be eager as well. Obviously, Marinette had played a hand in getting her an invitation and wanted to see her. Her best friend wasn't gone.

"Let's go the mall!" Her mother trilled enthusiastically.

Alya groaned.

* * *

A.N.

What's this? An update? In like… five months? That was remarkably quick… and sad that five months is quick...

Anyway, I've gotten my mojo back and I hope to be cranking out the rest of the chapters as quick as I can. The next chapter, we will move into the meat of this story. I know there was a bit of filler and I had way too much fun with Marinette's and Alya's chapters but can you blame me?

And we got to see a lot of Adrien in the chapter too! Along with Plagg… who has his own issues…

But aside from that, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! You guys are amazing. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you have a wonderful day!

Smiles!

BigEyesBigSmile


End file.
